Pages
by AileenRoseven
Summary: Erhuard Muller has always found his life unpredictable. It's something he's kind of come to accept and to just roll with the punches. Though the last thing he would've ever expected was getting tangled in the matters of a magic criminal and going on an adventure with a sister he has not seen in quite a long time.
1. Black Pen

In our world, there are many wondrous things. Some just go unnoticed, and that's how it should be for some things. Especially concerning the kind known as Magin.

There is no such thing as good and bad magic. Magic is subjective to how the user uses it. What they intend to do with it. One of the most well known magic practices that falls under as being considered bad is book magic.

With book magic, one can create masterpieces that readers can become a part of, or make things appear by just writing sentences with a magic a quill. This can be used for good or for bad. One particular Magin left a bad reputation for this magic.

Black Pen, as he called himself. A Magin who had a passion for writing stories and was well known for his enchanted books that allowed others to play the role of the hero by letting the reader's consciousness slip into the book and see the story with their own eyes. But… then came a day when something went horribly wrong. One particular book he had created had gone out of control. Instead of just letting the reader's conscious slip into the book, the whole reader was taken inside. Many died because of this.

After that, he was stigmatized as a killer writer. He was no longer allowed to publish books for others to read. Black Pen felt his heart die that day. Writing books for others was his passion and now he was forbidden to because of one mistake… he snapped. He decided if people only saw him as a killer writer, then he would live up to that title. He carried on with making more books that would kill their readers. It was to make everyone pay for what they had done to him, he claimed.

A brilliant writer...had become a mad man…

Black Pen went on like this for nearly 10 years before he was finally caught and trapped in a book of his own by the Magic Observers, the Magins' special police force. How they trapped him was different than how Black Pen usually did it with his victims. In order to keep him trapped in the book without worry of him getting out on his own they separated his soul from his body and trapped it in the book. It's unknown what they did with his body, all that was known was he had no way of escaping on his own…

Or at least… that's what they kept telling themselves. They didn't want to think there was any way…

But knowing Black Pen… they knew he would find his way out eventually.


	2. The Enchanted Book

"Here you go, enjoy it. If you need the others in the series let me know." Sheryl Call said as she handed over a book to her customer. The day had started as any other. The shop wasn't super busy but it was enough to keep her busy.

Her customer gave her a smile, thanking her as he paid for the book bidding her goodbye. After he left she let out a sigh.

 _It's been quiet… Stone must be going nuts…_

Dragon Stone Book Store wasn't the most popular place but in general there was always good business… For the most part. There was only one part about running the store that Sheryl never liked since she took over.

"Ms. Call?"

 _Oh great, I know that voice…_

Sheryl turned her attention to the door to see a woman with long blond hair, and grey eyes, dressed in a simple brown trench coat, green scarf and jeans. Sheryl was very familiar with this woman.

"What is it this time Allison, did Stone and I break a rule without trying again?"

Allison rolled her eyes.

"You know very well why I'm here, there's only one particular reason I come to this store other than to set you straight on occasion."

Sheryl sighed.

"What are we in for this time, no wait don't tell me… A real life Pokemon? I hear those are popular in trade as of recently, great for market."

Allison shook her head.

"No, you and Stone Flame wouldn't be able to handle that anyway, what I have for you is much more important and very dangerous."

"A Medusa head?"

"Sheryl."

"What?"

Allison fixed her a look. "This is more important and dangerous than a Medusa head or man eating tarantula combined."

"Oh, this must be real serious then, alright, show me what you got."

Allison nodded, presenting a small pale brown book.

"This, is the book of Black Pen, I'm sure you're familiar with the story behind it."

Sherly nodded, eyes a bit wide.

"One of the most well known and dangerous book criminals sealed in his own creation. You're seriously going to leave this with us?"

"It's only here until a Magic Observers come to pick it up, it won't be hard to keep an eye on… then again, this is you and Stone Flame we're talking about."

"Oh can it, I know we're not the greatest trading post but in all honesty, it's not something we're good at, we're professionals at running a bookstore, not this trading nonsense... and you know I hate this part of running this store, makes me wish I was a human running a normal bookstore."

"Oh please, have you seen what the humans read? Makes me shudder some days… vampires that shine in the daylight.."

"Yeah I'd never let that book series in this store, and keep in mind I have more than what Magins write but we're getting off subject. We'll keep an eye on the bad boy just please make sure the Magic Observer gets here quick, I really don't want another bad incident, I'm in enough trouble as it is."

Allison nodded handing the book over.

"Just keep it safe, simple as that."

"Right…"

"Well I'm off, see you later Ms. Call."

Allison left without another word.

Sheryl stared at the book in her hands sighing.

 _I really hate this part of the job… and I can't screw this one up or I'm really going to be in the dog house with the Magic Observers._

Sheryl was not kidding when she said they weren't the best trading post. Many incidents involved losing the item or worse, it got broken. She really didn't understand why of all things they would trust her with a book that contained one of the most dangerous criminals in Magin history.

But she supposed a job was a job… somebody had to do it, even if it was an unpleasant one.

 _Please just let this end well…_

Sheryl made her way over to a small dragon statue that was holding a bowl out for tips.

"Stone Flame, closing time, you can wake up now."

In a puff of smoke the statue became a real live dragon.

"Finally, my back was getting sore." the dragon whined, stretching a little. He looked in his bowl, disappointed to find it empty.

"Darn, no tips."

"It's alright Stone Flame, not every day is going to be successful, now, I got a job for you tonight."

Stone Flame tilted his head to the side.

"What?"

Sherly presented the book to him.

"Guard duty, it's another trade post item so keep a good eye on this thing."

"Of course I will!" The dragon gave a slight eyeroll. "I'm not a hatchling."

Sheryl gave him a serious look. "This is more important than the others… and they still remember that time that spirit urn got destroyed…" She got closer and whispered.

"If we fail…"

Stone gulped a little.

"No more skittles… EVER."

Stone Flame gasped.

"I promise I won't let this book out of my sight at all!"

"Good boy, I need to get home, see tomorrow."

Stone Flame watched Sheryl leave the shop locking him in along with the book.

"Okay, skittles are at stake, I will not mess this up!" he declared to himself finding an empty bookshelf he could curl up in with the book. Once he got settled the dragon tried his best to remain awake…

But that wasn't an easy task, especially when one was curled up and comfortable. He started to nod off trying to slap himself awake with his tail. Gradually he fell into a deep sleep… accidentally knocking the book clean off the shelf as he rolled over.

What came next was something Stone Flame and Sheryl thought would never happen upon the first day of receiving a trade item. Outside a mysterious figure picked carefully at the lock of the door. Soon as they were done they snuck in quietly looking through every part of the store till they came upon the book.

Grinning the figure picked it up and quickly made their way out. Stone Flame hadn't realized what had occurred till the sound of the front door creaking aroused him from his slumber.

Stone Flame looked around him and realized what was missing very quickly. His eyes widened and he began to search the store, maybe he had moved it in his sleep?

"Sheryl's gonna kill me!"


	3. The Story Begins

Outside the store, Erhuard Muller was making his way home after a long day at work. The surgeon had had several patients, some post surgery just getting follow up exams… He did have two surgeries he had done that day and even though he was a free man, he was still diligent. Now though… he was just imagining getting into bed and curling up with a good book before going to sleep.

 _Sherlock Holmes, I will finish you tonight…_ he thought letting out a small yawn before letting out a grunt as someone collided with him sending him to the ground. "Ow.."

The figure who had bumped into him didn't stay down long and ran as soon as they got up. Erhuard didn't even get a moment to see who it was since he was more focused on the pain on his forehead from the collision.

 _What was that all about…?_

He looked around seeing no sign of the person he bumped into, then he noticed something on the ground. A nice thick pale brown book. He picked it up, looking it over carefully. He assumed that the person he collided with dropped it but with no name or any idea what they looked like he wasn't sure how he would return it to it's proper owner.

"Well… no harm in taking it home."

With that, he headed back to his apartment, deciding if he ran into the owner of the book he would return it.

For now… the thoughts of sleep and enjoying his evening crept back into his head.

 _Leisure... I never thought I'd get to enjoy such a thing…_

When he got home, he set to relax after placing the book on a table… but as he sat trying to engross himself in the book he was planning on reading… curiosity got the better of him. With a sigh, he picked up the book.

"Well… it wouldn't hurt to just crack it open and take a look…"

Sitting down he opened it and began to read.

 _Healer of the Forest_ the title read.

 _Prologue._

 _Long ago, in a forest known as Altheta, a kingdom once stood proud strong, ruled by a beloved king and queen along with their young princess._

 _Hm… Seems like just a fairytale…_ The doctor thought but read on, hoping the prologue wasn't too long.

 _The kingdom was also protected by five beings known as the Healers, They helped keep peace and balance in the kingdom. For a long time, it stayed like that, till the day a mysterious man came to the kingdom._

 _If I stuck to Sherlock, I'd be learning who the murderer was…_ He thought with a sigh. He couldn't help it… his mind moved quickly and he liked stories that had a fast pace… this story was not something he usually read. _It's more like something the pediatric patients would enjoy… if the owner of this book doesn't come to claim it maybe I'll donate it…_

 _Armed with red eyed serpent like creatures, he invaded the kingdom. It was massacre throughout the forest. Many lives were lost and the Healers were powerless against this man, for he had magic that was unlike anything they had ever seen. Nothing could stop him. He eventually made his way to the castle and murdered the king and the queen for they had something he wanted._

 _What? Jewels? A bride? … a faster prologue?_ He thought and silently made note to stop picking up sarcasm from Gabriel Cunningham, it was starting to infect his thoughts.

 _An ancient treasure that had been passed down through the royal family for many years. It granted power that was far beyond any by just touching it. The man got what he wanted but only a piece._

 _Alright… now I'm intrigued…_

 _The moment the man touched it it split in three. The other two pieces chose other people as hosts. Tried as he might, the man had no luck finding out who they were. But with the power he still had, he was able to use it to the rule the kingdom. Many curses were cast and many died in the process. Dark times were upon the kingdom. The Healers, in order to help provide protection, created hidden villages for people to take refuge in, but they knew it would never be enough. All lived in fear knowing their current king, The Masked One, as they called him, might come for them next._

Intrigued, the surgeon flipped to the next page, curious of what the rest of the prologue entailed… Whilst he disliked drawn out prologues perhaps this one was worth it.

 _Besides… I can't help it… I need to know what happens before I can put a book down._

 _It was at this time the leader of the Healers, the Grand Healer, came forth and presented a plan to the people. His words to the people:_

" _To those who think they are indeed the bravest, come forth to the temples of the Healers to be tested. To the one who is able to best all of us, shall be the one who can save our kingdom and defeat The Masked One."_

 _Many accepted the challenge and many failed. There appeared to be no one who could best all of the Healers in their skills. Time passed and many believed no one would ever be able to do it…_

 _But one young man was about to change all that…_

His eyes scanned the page and sighed flipping to the next one, hoping for his answer…

 _A young man by the name… Of Erhuard Muller._

Erhuard's eyes widened in alarm as he read over the text.

"WHAT!?"

A cold sensation raced up through his arms and took hold of his body. He felt frozen, and his head started to throb. He couldn't bring his hands up to ease the pain, they were stuck holding the book.

" _This story is your story now Erhuard."_ a smooth voice whispered.

The head pain got worse as Erhuard let out a scream of agony.

" _Spare yourself the pain, give in!" the voice chanted._

Erhuard tried hard to keep himself from slipping under but it was becoming too much for him. He just wanted the pain to stop. Finally he went limp dropping the book to the ground which had a faint golden glow coming from its pages now.

Erhuard lied still on his bed for a few moments before his eyes reopened. But they weren't the usual crimson color everyone knew him by. They were ice blue instead and smirk slowly crept across his face as he looked at his hands.

"Not my original body but it will do." he said, flexing his fingers.

He looked down at the book on the floor.

 _No harm leaving him here, he'll be dead within the hour. Besides, it'll be more fun when the Magic Observers realize how bad their little trade post keepers messed up, oh that will be a sight to see._ He thought getting up and heading out.

 _And so the story begins, Black Pen has returned, and all it took was for one little mistake that would end the life of an innocent human._

He grinned at the thought.

 _What a way to start._


	4. Shadows of the Past

"You did WHAT!?"

Stone Flame winced as Sheryl yelled at him.

"I didn't mean to! Plus, I didn't think we would get robbed on the first night!" Stone Flame said, trying to defend himself.

"That gives no excuse to be lazy, Stone, who knows what's going to happen with that book out there!"

Sheryl pinched the bridge of her nose. "We're really in the dog house now..."

Stone Flame sighed. "Well... no use sitting here and waiting, I'll see if I can track down the book."

"How do you plan on doing that? We don't have a tracker on it."

"Ah, but I took time to memorize the book's scent, I can use my nose. You know I got a sharp tracking nose when it comes to magic books."

Sheryl nodded recalling all the times Stone Flame had found lost books for her. _He's a Book Worm Dragon after all. Their noses are capable of smelling magic ink and distinct scents on certain books._ She thought as she watched Stone Flame get his Invisibility Charm.

"You'll need this too." She said, getting him his book bag.

"I'll be back soon."

"Be safe Stone."

Stone Flame nodded.

"See you later."

He hurried out, activating his charm, making him disappear from sight. He immediately put his nose to work, trying to find the direction the book had been taken. Within moments he found a scent trail and began following it.

 _For once in both mine and Sheryl's life please let us not be too late!_

* * *

Erhuard felt cold… for once in his life… he actually felt cold pierce through his body… It had knocked him unconscious for what felt like hours. It was dark and silent. Something he had been used to for a long time but didn't want to return to.

 _What's happening…?_

The silence was broken by a whistling sound… a bird chirping. Erhuard's eyes slowly opened. His vision took a few seconds to clear. Once it did, he found that he was surrounded by trees and was lying on grass. He immediately sat up, taking in all his surroundings.

The cold sensation left him as his felt the sun shining on him through the trees. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

 _How did I get from my apartment to here?_ He thought. He didn't recall getting up or even thinking about going outside- … then it hit him. He remembered what had happened in his room.

 _That book… something… odd happened… but did it bring me here? That… that can't be, how could it-_

His thoughts were cut off by a high pitched screech. His head whipped towards the source of the sound to see a serpent like creature come right at him pinning him to a tree with it's wings. Erhuard's eyes were wide as he took in the details of the creature. It had glowing red eyes with dots along the side of it's body to match. It had grey and black stripes make up it's him, it looked almost bug like… in fact… it looked like something he thought he had seen before.

 _Where have I…_ His eyes widened in realization. He knew exactly what it looked like.

 _The Mutated Rosalia Virus… That's what it looks like but… It can't be it … this thing way too big! Did it mutate again?! It looks more like a giant serpent right now!_

He tried moving, but the 'Rosalia Serpent' kept him pinned to the tree, bearing it's fangs at him while hissing.

"Well well well, what have we here?"

Erhuard looked to the side of the Rosalia Serpent to see a man. He had long dark blue hair, pale skin and brown eyes along with long pointy ears. He was dressed in simple dark green robes, and over his eyes he wore a mask that matched in color. His appearance not only came off as a bit threatening to Erhuard… it also came off as haunting.

"Seems someone wandered too far from their home." the man said smirking.

Erhuard felt himself going pale.

 _That voice… I know it anywhere… But how…? He's…._

"Professor Sartre...?" Erhuard said, in almost a whisper.

The man cocked an eyebrow. "I don't know who you speak of, boy, but I guess you're not familiar with me… I am the Masked One as they call me, your current king."

 _MY WHAT!?_

"I-I don't what you're talking about Professor. What's going on and why are you dressed like something out of the book I was just reading? … And more importantly, how are you alive!?"

The Masked One sneered. "You think someone would be able to kill ME?"

The Masked One approached him. The Rosalia Serpent moved out of the way, allowing him to pick Erhuard up by the collar of his shirt. Erhuard was surprised at the strength the man had. He didn't recall Professor Sartre being that strong ever.

"Either you're ignorant or you have a terrible memory, foolish boy."

Erhuard struggled in the air trying to break free from the Masked One's grasp. "I don't know! I don't know what you're talking about! PUT ME DOWN!"

"I don't take orders… FROM ANYONE!"

The Masked One threw Erhuard towards a tree. Erhuard landed against it with a loud thud, sinking towards the ground in pain.

 _Augh… What's gotten into him…? Why is he acting like this? He didn't act anything like this with the Rosalia Virus…_

Erhuard got up weakly on his knees.

"Professor… mercy… please…" he begged.

The Masked One crossed his arms shaking his head. "Pathetic… That's what you are… You're not showing respect to your king… a punishment is in order."

He looked over to the Rosalia Serpent. "What do you think, Ro? What shall his punishment be?"

Ro let out a series of hisses that almost sounded like it was talking… and laughing. The Masked One grinned when it finished.

"I couldn't agree more, my dear…"

Erhuard felt himself freeze when the Masked One locked eyes with him. His pupils became red and slitted. Pain surged through again. Erhuard doubled over, holding his stomach.

 _Ngh… What now…?_

He covered his mouth as he started coughing. Then a horrible taste filled his mouth. When he looked at his hand saw he had coughed up blood, and on his wrist he could see a brownish-gray bruise forming. His eyes widened in horror. He was infected with the virus he thought he would never have to see again.

 _No… no no no no no…_

He felt himself growing weaker till he fell to the ground. Wheezing and gasping for air, choking on the blood in his mouth. The Masked One smiled as he watched him suffer.

"And one last thing…" he said placing his hand on Erhuard's head. He slowly pulled his hand away pulling out blue energy from his head. When the Masked One brought it up to his face it had formed a sphere with Erhuard's name on it.

"Memories… so fragile…" he whispered… before breaking the sphere in his hand. He looked down at Erhuard with narrowed eyes.

"He's nothing now… as he always has been… He won't last. Come, Ro."

The Masked One left Erhuard to his death, Ro following close behind. Erhuard was trying his best not to lose consciousness… Though he couldn't remember why he was suffering… but he wanted it to stop.

 _Someone… help me…_

He heard footsteps coming towards him. They were light and gentle… in fact… they sounded like they belonged to someone who wasn't wearing any shoes. He opened his eyes weakly to see a young girl kneeling beside him. She was pale in both her skin and hair with pink eyes and like the Masked One, she had long pointed ears. She was wearing a dress that was pink and white, and Erhuard was right… she wasn't wearing any shoes, she was barefoot.

The girl looked at him with concern in her eyes. She cupped one of his cheeks in her hand, bringing some comfort to him.

"...H….H… Help me… p… p… p-please…" he said weakly.

The girl brought her fingers to her lips, quietly shushing him.

"It's going to be okay." she said softly. "Just stay with me."

She clicked her tongue and out from the trees came a dark orange horse with a brown mane.

"Can you stand if I help you?" she asked.

Erhuard nodded. The girl quickly helped him to his knees before bringing an arm around his waist. Then she stood up with him, keeping him balanced.

"Okay on three, we're gonna get you onto Monarch's back."

Erhuard readied himself as he was brought over to the horse's side.

"One… two… three!"

Erhuard was lifted off the ground and was now lying flopped over on Monarch's back, staring at the ground. The girl walked over to the side where his head was hanging presenting a bottle to him.

"Drink this."

He did as ordered as the bottle was brought to his lips. He felt some of his pain being relieved as he drank whatever the liquid was.

"We're gonna get you to my house, just take it easy."

The girl took back her bottle and let Erhuard go back into a resting position. He closed his eyes, feeling exhausted as Monarch started moving. The blood had stopped coming and he could breathe. Where he was going? He didn't really care… he was too tired… and some how… he felt… he could trust the girl… He didn't who she was… but something about her… was a comfort to him, and let him know she was an ally and not an enemy.


	5. Stolen Body

Sheryl paced back and forth throughout the bookshelves in her shop. She had been at this for hours and she couldn't help it. She was nervous. She was confident Stone Flame would find the book but that was not what was on her mind.

 _Our track record is the worst… and now this mistake… this might be the end of our career… and…_

She hugged herself tightly, trying to block the last part of her thought out… but she couldn't.

 _They'll take Stone Flame away from me._

She cringed at the thought, but she knew the Magic Observers would take him away if they found out about what had occurred. It was a threat they had given to her constantly since they knew without Stone Flame she barely had any magic on her side.

 _The weakness of only being half Magin…_ she thought sighing. _I only have a little bit of magic._

Even if Stone Flame wasn't giving her magic she still wouldn't want him taken away. He was her best friend and they had been together for as long as she could remember.

 _Oh for once can someone not do anything with the object we've misplaced?_

She gasped when she heard a knock at the door. She hurried over opening it. On the other side was a young man with dark blond hair and grey eyes. She recognized the brown suit he was wearing. It was the uniform that the men wore for the Magic Observers. Sure to a human it would appear as an ordinary suit since there was no crest… but that was the idea. Only Magins knew the look.

"Um… can I help you sir?" Sheryl asked, trying to hide her panic.

"Yes, I'm Arthur Quill, I'm with the Magic Observers. You have the book that is currently holding Black Pen captive?"

"Uh-Uh yeah! It sure is here. Totally here!"

Arthur cocked an eyebrow. "Then would you mind bringing it?"

"O-Of course! But… Why don't you come inside? It's quite chilly out."

He gave a bit of a stare before coming inside the store.

"Have a seat Mr. Quill, I'll go get the book." Sheryl said as she quickly made her way up to the second level of the shop.

 _Oh what do I do?! I don't have the book! If I tell that guy I'm dead meat along with Stone Flame!_

Sheryl pretended to be searching the shelves to keep Arthur from coming upstairs. She kept trying to think of things as she sifted through books. There was no way she could give him a fake one, he would know right away it wasn't the right book. She couldn't stay up in the second floor forever since he would come eventually. It was sheer panic.

 _I'M DOOMED!_

"Want some skittles?"

Sheryl perked up at the sound of that question and the voice.

 _Stone Flame?_

She rushed back downstairs to see the dragon standing in front of Arthur, holding a bag of skittles up to him.

 _Oh thank goodness he's back…. and judging by the bulge in his book bag he found the book. We're saved!_

"Well… I don't see why not."

Arthur took one of the skittles from the bag eating it. Then within two seconds fell right to sleep.

 _What the!?_

Sheryl hurried over, a horrified look on her face. "STONE FLAME, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?"

"To buy us time, duh." he answered with a deadpan tone.

"But you have the book right?" Sheryl asked confused as she laid eyes on the clearly filled book bag.

"It is the book… but it doesn't have its proper prisoner anymore."

Sheryl's eyes shrunk. "Don't tell me…"

"Yep, Black Pen got out and had someone take his place."

Stone Flame pulled the book out, opening to a page that had a picture of the current prisoner.

"According to the already written text, the prisoner's name is Erhuard Muller, I found this in an apartment that I can assume was his apartment. Judging by how much is written, he's been in the book for at least five hours."

"Which was how long you were gone… is he…?"

"No, he's alive… surprisingly and thankfully."

Sheryl sighed, feeling some relief.

"Is he a Magin?"

"Nope, human, which means he's just an unfortunate innocent person who got tangled up in Magin business without meaning to… Also… you're not gonna like what I'm gonna tell you next."

"What…?"

"Remember how it was only Black Pen's soul sealed in the book?"

"Yeah?"

"Well… I'm pretty sure… Black Pen is walking around in this guy's body."

Sheryl went pale.

"How… How are you sure?"

"When I got to the apartment area there were books lying around near the doors of other people's apartments. They reeked of Black Pen's magic ink, which means he was on a writing spree, I even found more books lying around the prisoner's home, so I got no other conclusion considering Black Pen's original body's location is unknown… And just so you know, I burned those books so nothing else happened."

Sheryl sighed.

"... I guess you're right… I really hope it's not true, but it can be the only way Black Pen could go on a writing spree, he would need a body to be able to use his quill and all that jazz…"

"Yeah… now we got more things to worry about…"

Sheryl nodded, slumping back in a chair.

"A new Black Pen victim, Black Pen in the body of an innocent man walking around doing who knows what, and a knocked out Magic Observer… It just gets better and better…"

"... Sheryl, I'm forbidding you from saying the cursed words."

"You know you're thinking them too."

"Yeah, but saying them enacts the curse."

"... I know we're magic folk, but seriously, some things are actually superstitious."

"Still, don't say them."

Sheryl rolled her eyes, leaning her head back.

"Fine… I'll just think them."

 _With all that's happened… What else could go wrong?_

* * *

 _So I'm in Cumberland, Maine… Nice little place._

Black Pen was exploring the county, getting adjusted to his new body. He had traveled to many places in his time of glory, but he had never seen this place before. Though he had heard of it through the news.

 _And with the memories of this man, I'm in a place that really does have some interesting history behind it… Well, at least one of its colleges does and a certain hospital._

Black Pen had spent most of the morning reading through Erhuard's memories. He mainly read them for the sake of getting familiar with the town along with preparing to act like him if the time called for it. The only thing he wasn't going to do… was dress like him. Black Pen had already changed into a black suit, similar to what he wore in his original body.

 _Don't care what body I'm in, I'm not getting caught wearing a sweater vest. EVER._

That aside, he decided he would pay a visit to Resurgam First Care. He smirked at what he had in mind.

 _Erhuard has friends there… I'm sure they would love join him in the ranks of being a victim._

His phoenix quill was readied in his right hand with a blank book in his left.

 _I think one or two tragedies should do… Actually… I think five will be perfect._


	6. Stolen Memory

Erhuard had passed out during the journey to wherever the girl was taking him. It was dreamless… Nothing but black and silence. It was eerie…

 _Am I dead…? Is this what it's like? Darkness and silence?_ He thought.

He was relieved of the eeriness when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Hey, you with me?"

The darkness faded as he opened his eyes. The girl was looking down on him, a gentle smile on her face with relief in her eyes.

"You're awake… thank goodness."

She pulled away as Erhuard sat up. He looked around taking in the surroundings. It was a small cottage from what he could tell. It had standard furniture like a table, a few chairs, and some book shelves.

"Where am I…?" he asked.

"My home, needed to get you somewhere safe and warm so you could rest, you were really tired after I found you."

Erhuard nodded, remembering the exhaustion.

 _Yet I don't remember why that happened…_

"How long was I unconscious?"

"For a day. Curses can be brutal so no surprise."

"I… was cursed?"

The girl's eyes had worry in them now. "You don't remember, do you?"

Erhuard shook his head. "No…"

"It must've been the Masked One." she said with a sigh.

"Who?"

"He's our current 'king'. He has a tendency to shatter the memories of his victims in case some how they make it. Makes them nothing as he puts it… You probably don't remember your name, do you?"

Erhuard took a moment to see if he could remember one but found nothing.

"No…"

"You poor thing…"

"... Do you have a name? I'd like to be able to thank the person who saved me properly."

The girl smiled giggling. "Trying to look at the better side of it. I'm Rosalia, Rosalia Rossellini."

 _Rosalia Rossellini… That sounds familiar…_

"Beautiful name… Thank you, Rosalia."

Rosalia smiled. "You're welcome."

NEIGH!

"OH WOULD YOU CALM DOWN!?"

Erhuard's head snapped towards the sound.

"What was that?"

"Oh no…" Rosalia said hurrying over to a door and heading outside.

It took Erhuard a moment before he could follow after her. His body was still tired from the curse making it hard to get out of the bed he was in. Once he was able to get the strength he needed to stand, he headed outside.

He was there in time to see Rosalia calming down the horse that he remembered being lifted on to.

 _Monarch I believe was its name._

Rosalia was hugging the horse's muzzle, kissing its head.

"Good girl."

"See? You're much better with this horse than I am."

Erhuard hadn't noticed, but was something sitting on the top of the horse's head. It looked like a person just very small… and had monarch butterfly wings on its back. It had tan skin, green eyes, and short brown hair. Its outfits consisted of green gloves and boots with a brown shirt and pants.

 _What's the name I've heard… Pixie?_

The pixie looked at him when it realized he was standing at the door.

"Oh look, the moron is awake." it said.

Erhuard found himself wincing at the name.

"Maria!" Rosalia scolded.

"What? It's true! He got himself cursed by the Masked One by wandering around the woods like an idiot. Everyone knows that you should never travel the woods without a horse or more importantly alone! The Masked One will take any opportunity he'll get to curse someone."

"Like he did with you?"

Maria glared. "My situation was different, don't compare me to him."

Rosalia shook her head looking over to Erhuard.

"Sorry about her ill attitude, she knows nothing about manners."

"Hey!"

Rosalia giggled. "Don't deny, anyways, we got more important things to worry about than that."

"Yeah, like what we're going to do with the moron here."

 _Would she stop calling me that?_

"I'm a person you know."

"Yeah, a person with no name, so I'm calling you moron till you do have one, cause for reasons I've stated, you are one."

Erhuard sighed. _Perfect…_

"Chrys."

Erhuard and Maria looked at Rosalia confused.

"Come again?" Maria asked.

"I came up with a name for him. Chrys, with a y."

"Why with a y?"

"Because it comes from the name Chrysalis, the state where a caterpillar with becoming a butterfly."

"... Okay, why that as well?"

"... Do I need to explain everything? Can't it just be because it's cool sounding?"

"... Fair enough. Well moron, do you like it?"

Erhuard repeated the name in his head.

"Chrys… I like it."

"Chrys it is, least till we know your real name." Rosalia said smiling.

"Till we know? You have something in mind Rosalia?" Maria asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes… and I think you already know."

Maria was silent before it clicked.

"... You know that's suicide right?"

"Yes."

Maria crossed her arms. "Rosalia, traveling the woods is dangerous enough, but traveling to each of the Healers temples is as dangerous as it gets."

"It's the best chance we have in getting Chrys' memories back. We have to try."

"And what if they can't get his memories fixed?"

"As I said, we have to try. If they don't, maybe Grand Healer can help figure something out."

Maria let out a sigh. "You're going to be persistent aren't you?"

"Yep!"

"... Fine… Your funeral."

Rosalia pulled Maria off of Monarch's head hugging her tightly.

"Oh thank you thank you Maria!"

"ACK! ROSE! CRUSHING RIBS!"

Rosalia let her go rushing off into the house. "I'll get started on the supply!"

Maria shook her head as she watched Rosalia leave. "Always eager to travel… can't blame her."

She turned her attention to Erhuard, now Chrys. "Now for you."

"Uh… What about me?"

"We need to get you ready too… Unless you know how to ride a horse."

Chrys glanced to the side. "I… don't."

A grin appeared on Maria's face. "Then looks like we got some learning to do."

Chrys felt a cold chill run down his spine.

 _Why do I feel like this is going to end in tears?_


	7. Discovered

"You sure this is where he is?"

"Positive."

Stone Flame and Sheryl stood before Resurgm First Care. After finding a place to put Arthur to sleep in, the two decided to finally begin their search. Luckily, Stone Flame was able to use the book as a way to pick up Black Pen's scent. He had been all over town and the trail ended here.

"Why a hospital?" Sheryl asked, feeling a bit confused.

"Maybe Erhuard was a doctor, or just has a job here, or… I don't know, but we know why Black Pen would go here."

"Yeah… If he does work here… That means he has friends here."

"Well, we better get to it before he pulls something on one of them."

"Right. Did you bring your Invisibility Charm?"

"Yep!" Stone Flame said pulling it out of Sheryl's book back, putting it around his neck.

"Let's do this."

Stone Flame nodded, activating the necklace and following right behind Sheryl as she entered the hospital.

* * *

Black Pen had spent a good amount of time in Erhuard's office writing books. He had kept out of sight since he didn't want to meet any of Erhuard's colleagues until he had a book ready for one.

 _I'll start with one and work my way down._

After he had finished one, he began his search for his first target.

 _Tomoe Tachibana. She's the one that first comes to mind in this man's memories… I'll start with her._

"Dr. Red Eyes!"

Black Pen froze when he felt someone tugging at his suit coat. Looking down he saw a girl maybe about nine or ten with bright blue eyes and brown hair that had blond streaks in it. She was in a nice blue dress with a ribbon in her hair to match. He quickly searched Erhuard's memories for a name and found one.

"U-Um Riza."

Riza tilted her head to the side. "Yeah?" She smiled innocently, unaware that this was not the doctor who had been treating her.

"W-What are you doing here?"

Riza giggled a little. "Did you forget? I have a check up with you today."

"O-Oh… I guess it slipped my mind…"

 _I just had to end up in the body of a doctor of all things…_

Riza looked at him curiously. It wasn't normal for him to forget things. In fact, it was rare that he ever forgot anything concerning work. It was always his top priority when it came to his day.

 _And he was stuttering a lot… he's usually always confident when speaking._

Then she noticed something. His eyes weren't the crimson red she had always recognized him by.

"Um… did you do something to your eyes?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Your eyes are usually red, now they're all blue."

Black Pen felt himself freezing again.

 _Oh no…_

He looked around till he found a mirror in the hallway he could look at. Looking at his reflection he saw Riza was correct. His eyes were his eye color instead of those of the original host.

 _Dang it. Something must have gone wrong when we switched places._

"You okay Dr. Red Eyes?"

"Y-Yes, I'm just wearing contacts today."

"To change your eye color? Why?"

"Um…" _Come on think Black Pen think…_

Riza just stared at him innocently before smiling as an idea came to her head. "Oh wait, I might know why!"

"R-Really now?"

"For Ms. Tomoe!"

"H-Huh?"

"You like her don't you? Are you wearing the contact so you'll look handsome?"

Black Pen felt heat rush to his cheeks. Looking in the mirror he could see he was blushing.

 _What the…? I barely even know the woman why am I-... It's his body reacting. Ugh… Great._

"I…"

"You shouldn't need to change your appearance, I'm sure she loves you just the way you are Dr. Red Eyes."

"R-Right…"

Black Pen looked over the memory again. He found memories of love and affection… He was courting this woman… He was happy being in her company.

 _And his love was sincere…_

"So, besides the contacts, are you looking for someone?"

"Yes… Actually, I was looking for Tomoe."

"I don't know where she is… maybe Dr. Cunningham might know!" Rizabelle said pointing down the hall.

Looking to where she was pointing Black Pen could see a man with fluffy green hair leaning out a window smoking a cigarette. He appeared to be pretty stressed… most likely from work.

 _And generally everyone refers to him as Gabe, except for the person I'm in._

"Right, let's go ask him."

Black Pen and Rizabelle made their way over to the doctor.

"Excuse me, Dr. Cunningham?"

Gabe looked up. "Hey kid..." he looked down at Riza. "and mini kid."

When Gabe focused his eyes on Black Pen again he gave an odd look when he saw the new eye color.

"... You know, Tomoe isn't going to like you more if you fake your eye color, last I checked she loves your natural eye color."

Black Pen lowered his head sighing, rubbing his left temple a little.

 _These humans are going to drive me crazy!_

"I'm just… trying something."

Gabe cocked an eyebrow. "Okay then… So, aside the poor choices, need something?"

"Y-Yeah… I'm looking for Tomoe. Do you know where she is?"

"Yes, she's in the courtyard practicing archery with a friend of hers."

 _Something's off. Erhuard is not exactly the type to want to change his appearance… He's stuttering too… the way he's carrying himself… it's like he's worrying about being caught for doing something wrong._

"I'll head that way then."

"Got it… You okay kid?"

"H-Huh?"

"You look like you're worrying about getting arrested again or something, you're all uptight…"

Black Pen found himself wincing.

 _Ugh… It's not just true for this man, but it's true for me. I feel so vulnerable all of a sudden._

"I'm fine."

Riza tugged at his coat again.

"You sure? You don't need to hide anything from us Dr. Red Eyes." Riza said with an innocent smile.

Black Pen gave a gentle smile, patting her head. "I assure you I'm alright, my dear."

Gabe got another weird look on his face.

 _Okay, Erhuard has never spoken like that. EVER. I've never once heard him call anyone 'my dear' and on top of that… he's smiling with ease!_

Black Pen looked at him. "What?"

"You sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yes. Why are you looking at me like I've got two heads?"

"It's the blue eyes… for heaven's sake, take out those contacts, blue is NOT your color."

"I will in a minute."

"What? Can't take them out right now? We have a mirror over there you can use."

Black Pen felt a bit of a growl in his throat.

"Not. Now."

 _He's irritated._

"What's wrong? Embarrassed?"

"I said, not right now, Dr. Cunningham."

Riza watched as the two bantered. She had never seen this before… let alone see Erhuard get irritated to the point she could hear a slight growl in his throat.

 _Why is he so insistent on not taking the contacts out right now? Also… Why would he be getting mad over it? It's not exactly something he would care about…_

As the bantering continued, down the hall Sheryl was peering around the corner.

"That him?" she asked Stone Flame.

"Yes." he answered.

"Alright, try to get him to move."

"On it."

Stone Flame made his way to the group.

 _I need to be able to meet eye contact with him and not draw attention._

Stone Flame looked at the situation before getting an idea. He climbed up on to the window sill and made his way over to Gabe. As gently as he could he climbed onto Gabe, placing his hind legs on his shoulders and supporting his upper body on Gabe's head.

 _Perfect. I can see Black Pen perfectly… Though looks like he's already nervous about something… Gotta make him crack… and I know just the way._

Stone Flame made his eyes really wide and began staring right at Black Pen.

Gabe unconsciously began giving him the same look. _Liar, he's making excuses…_

"You know… If you had to get called into surgery the contacts would have to come out anyways… What are you so scared of?"

Black Pen felt chills going down his spine again.

 _That stare… Any Magin knows that stare… Dream World Trolls invented it… It's the Troll Stare of Doom._

"N-Nothing! Stop staring at me like that!"

 _Now he's whining?_

"Kid… You sure you're not sick? Or do you need some cheese with that whine?"

Black Pen felt his growl coming back but then stopped short when Stone Flame made himself visible. The dragon was bearing his teeth, showing sparks in his mouth.

 _That dragon!_

He couldn't help but keep his eyes on Stone Flame. "Uh…"

Stone Flame growled and whispered to Black Pen. "I suggest you start running now, this guy is on to you."

Black Pen started backing away.

Gabe raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter? Need to run somewhere?"

Riza frowned, feeling concerned. This wasn't like him at all. "Dr. Red Eyes…?"

"I… I have to go." Black Pen darted down the hall.

"Get back here!"

Sheryl came charging down the hall after him. "I ain't letting you get away that easy!"

Gabe growled a little and ran after. "Hey, get back here!" _Alright that is not Erhuard… It's like he's possessed!_

Black Pen darted through the hallways, making time to pull out his quill.

 _Time to put my book magic to use._

He pulled out a scrap of paper quickly writing something down.

 _Then Black Pen became invisible._

He vanished from sight.

Sheryl growled as she saw the act occur. "Son of gun! Of course he decides to use his magic NOW."

There was a tap on her shoulder. "Care to explain why he's suddenly become powerful… and the talking iguana?"

Sheryl turned around to see Gabe had discovered Stone Flame and was now holding Stone Flame by part of his long mane.

Stone Flame gave an embarrassed smile "Ehehehe… I got caught. I kind of hoped the little girl wouldn't point me out."

Sheryl face palmed. "Smooth. Real smooth."

Gabe gave an unimpressed look. "You really think a diagnostician who's supposed to catch strange things wouldn't notice eventually? Also, Riza isn't a liar…"

"So much for not drawing attention, Stone Flame."

"I had to let Black Pen see me so he would move, the Troll Stare of Doom only works if the person can see your eyes."

Gabe cleared his throat. "Ahem… Anyone willing to fess up to what's happened to our best surgeon? ...Or do I need to give the talking lizard to the little girls in the pediatric ward… I'm sure they'd LOVE a new dress up doll." He held up Stone Flame with a bit of an evil look.

Stone Flame started squirming. "NUUU! SHERYL! SAVE ME! … Also, I'm not a lizard." he turned his head to Gabe. "I don't do that tongue thing." he puffed smoke in Gabe's face.

He coughed a bit and gave him a dirty look. "You really want to anger the person who could easily punt you out a window?"

"Ignore him, he takes being called a lizard an insult… Listen, to make a very long story short that guy got his soul switched out with a book criminal. Stone Flame and I are chasing and we need to catch him before he meets his first target."

"Oh no!"

Sheryl and Gabe turned their attention to see Riza had caught up with them. She had a horrified look in her eyes.

"He said he was looking for Ms. Tomoe!"

Gabe dropped Stone Flame. "Oh no...The kid loves her… Goodness, he's been thinking of proposing! If she dies… No… NO! We have to stop it!"

Sheryl looked over to Gabe. "Do you know where Tomoe is?"

"Yes."

"Then lead the way."

He nodded leading them to where her archery range was set up. "Mind your heads… Nearly lost mine when I was heading here once."

"Got it… and is it really a good idea we have this kid following us?"

Sheryl pointed down to Riza who had Stone Flame scurrying alongside her.

"I'm not leaving, Dr. Red Eyes is a good guy… And I'm not gonna let him down!" She said, a look of determination in her eyes.

"The kid always has a mini trying to follow him around, usually her or another patient of his named Vincent. We're not getting rid of her easily." Gabe said in response.

"Okay… Stone Flame, be sure she doesn't get hurt."

"You got it!" he said with a nod.

Riza smiled. "Wanna ride on my shoulder?"

Stone Flame hurried behind her latching on to her the same way he had done with Gabe. He pointed a claw to the direction they were heading. "Charge!"

"Leroy Jenkins!"

Sheryl shook her head chuckling.

 _Better watch out Black Pen… Not only do you got Magins on your case… you got humans now too… And for any Magin… it's one of the worst nightmares._


	8. More Than You Think

Rosalia had spent her day gathering supplies for the trip. She was excited to be able to finally leave the house and not be stuck doing nothing. She had grown tired of living in fear… she was ready for things to change for Altheta.

 _And I know Chrys can do it._

She looked outside to see him practicing riding Monarch. She had been listening to him practice the whole time she was inside the house. It had been a bit of a rough start for Chrys. From being bucked off to hitting his head against Monarch's neck. Though now he seemed to have better control over her. Knowing what signals to give her, how to keep her from rearing.

She was trotting as he rose himself up with every other step to keep balanced. He looked like he was starting to enjoy himself.

 _At least Maria managed to teach him posting without killing him…_

Rosalia looked over what she had gathered.

 _Plenty of herbs, food, water, and most importantly, something for protection._

She picked up the sword she had found stored away in the attic. She had taken some time to sharpen it. It wasn't a great sword, but it would still work.

 _He caught on quickly on learning how to ride Monarch… But something tells me from what I've seen… he'll catch on quicker when it comes to this._

Rosalia packed everything away and went out to meet with Maria and Chrys.

"Hey guys! I got everything together."

Maria grinned. "Awesome. All the essentials?"

"Yep, and something for Chrys."

Chrys got Monarch to trot over to Rosalia and stop. "What?"

Rosalia presented the sword. "We're going to be traveling through some pretty dangerous territory so you'll need something to fight with."

Chrys took the sheathed sword looking at it. "You really going to trust me to protect with something I've never wielded before?"

Rosalia nodded.

Maria gave her an odd look. "Really? I'm kind of worried how much trust you're putting into someone we JUST met."

Rosalia gave a glare. "Trust me for once Maria."

Maria winced. "I didn't say I'm not trusting you, it's him I'm worried about."

"All will be well."

Rosalia looked to Chrys, giving a gentle smile. "I trust him."

Chrys felt touched, returning the smile with one of his own. "Thanks, Rosalia…"

"So when do we leave?" Maria asked.

"Midnight. The Masked One takes time to rest during the hour, we have till the end of it to travel to the Grand Healer's temple without having to worry about him finding us."

"Right."

"And if we can't get the temple before the hour is up?" Chrys asked.

Rosalia gave a serious look.

"Then you better be ready to wield that sword."

* * *

 _Get the job done… At least get one victim… That's all you need to do._

Black Pen was panicking. He had been chased many time, but being chased by humans to him was worse than being chased by Magic Observers.

 _When humans find something that's different they don't leave it alone._

Black Pen had made his way to the courtyard where Tomoe was. She was practicing archery with a woman who had short light blond hair and dark brown eyes.

 _Forgot Gabe mentioned she had someone with her… Who is that anyway? Oh, who cares? She's just this woman's friend, I don't need to know._

He kept out of sight as he watched the two practice their archery before beginning to write a note to attach to the book.

"I swear Tomoe, you're one of the best archers I've seen." the blond woman commented while clapping at Tomoe's success at another bull's eye.

Tomoe gave a modest smile. "I just do my best Miranda, I need to remain sharp."

"And you're doing that quite well."

The two giggled and continued their conversation as Black Pen made his way over, setting the book on a table where Tomoe could see it.

 _Now to watch._

He slipped back into his hiding spot, grinning to himself. His trap was ready.

It wasn't long before Tomoe noticed the book with the note attached.

"Did you bring a book with you Miranda?"

Miranda shook her head. "Nope, I don't even remember that book being there.

Tomoe went over to the book picking it up and reading the note.

 _To my one and only love, Tomoe Tachibana. - Erhuard Muller._

Tomoe smiled, blushing. "Oh Erhuard…"

"That's the guy you've been courting right?"

"Yes… for quite a few months now."

"Sweet… any chance that you guys might…?"

"Let's not think about that right now, why don't we have a look at what he gave me shall we?"

"Yes!"

 _That's right… fall right into my trap._ Black Pen thought grinning. He was ready to see another one of his plans work… and yet… another feeling was coming over him that was at war with his excitement… it was something that wanted him to stop her from reading the book.

 _Tomoe… don't- What the?! Oh no…_ He knew what was going on. _It's his body reacting again. It may not have his soul but with the memories still inside it can still act out for his wills._

He kept himself from acting out on Erhuard's wills as Tomoe opened the book to find the prologue.

"Ah here we are…"

 _Yes- NO!_ Black Pen slapped himself. _Would you stop that!? NO!_

Out of the body's will he came out into view yelling. "Tomoe, stop!"

Tomoe looked to Black Pen surprised. "Erhuard…?"

 _No… no no no this wasn't supposed to happen!_

"Don't read that book, it's cursed." another voice chimed in.

The three in the courtyard looked to a doorway to see Gabe entering with Riza right behind him.

Tomoe blinked back confusion. "What…?"

Miranda looked at the book before taking it out of Tomoe's hands. "He isn't kidding."

"What-"

Tomoe stopped short when she saw a small blue hand that was reaching out of the book for her. Miranda tossed the book to the ground stomping on it, making the hand disappear.

Tomoe gasped, backing away from it. "Why would Erhuard-"

"Erhuard didn't give you this book, someone else did." Gabe said, going over to her, looking at Black Pen with a glare. "That isn't him Tomoe, look at his eyes."

Tomoe looked at Black Pen, eyes widening when she saw the new eye color.

"Erhuard…?"

Black Pen was frozen now. He wasn't prepared for this. He couldn't use his magic since there were too many people in the room that could easily draw attention to himself and… he just didn't expect to get caught so quickly.

He lowered his head, feeling ashamed.

 _Got so excited… and then I choked… I'm just so brilliant aren't I?_

He heard the clicking of cuffs being put on his hands. Looking up he saw it was Sheryl who had done the deed.

"I got a person you need to free and a cell that has your name on it at the Magic Observers prison."

Black Pen scoffed a little. "Of course you do… But can't help you much with the book, it's chance if he even survives."

Sheryl glared at him. "Oh yes you can, I know for fact you got a lot of power under you, I bet you could yank him right out."

"No, I can't, there's things I can't even do."

"Liar, pheh, what am I doing? Asking helping from a criminal? You wouldn't help anyone."

Black Pen clenched his fists. "I'm not lying… I can't just pull him out, the book has a mind of it's own, it wants to tell a story."

"You created it, so it should obey you in whatever orders you give it. Now stop lying, you've already made enough mistakes-"

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT?!"

Sheryl stumbled back at little. Black Pen's eyes were wide, filled with rage. He was snarling a little too.

"I'M THE ONE WHO WAS FORCED TO GIVE UP WHAT HE LOVED DOING BECAUSE OF A MISTAKE. ONE. MISTAKE. THEY CALLED ME A CRIMINAL BECAUSE OF IT… I… I WAS NEVER GIVEN A CHANCE… NOT ONE!" He lowered his head again, trembling a little. "I… I could never hold a pen again… I wasn't allowed to write anything… I was chained down… I got angry… I… I felt the need to kill because of what was done to me… by people… by the Magic Observers… I… I was so stupid… I got so caught up in revenge… I… I didn't see how much damage I had done to others… I just wanted a chance… Why couldn't…"

He fell silent, and as did everyone else. No one was sure what to say. They were all just shocked at the man's outburst.

 _I… I never heard that in the stories…_ Sheryl thought as she stared at him. _All they said was he became a cold blooded killer right after being black listed… I never heard about him being forbidden to even hold a pen._

Riza stepped out from behind Gabe and walked over, reaching up and taking one of his cuffed hands. Black Pen looked at her, he had tears streaking his cheeks.

"It wasn't fair what they did… and it wasn't right what you did… but if you were given a chance… would you take it? To be able to write again?"

"If I was given that… that… that would mean the world to me… I… I just want to write…"

Gabe gave the man a sympathetic look. _Having serious deja vu here… He sounds like the kid. Only difference is that this man intentionally killed._

"Then maybe you can, you just need to show them that you're not a killer… Help save Dr. Red Eyes… maybe it'll change their mind."

"I doubt it, killed too many for just saving one person to clear my name."

"There's gotta be a way… and wouldn't saving at least one person maybe change their minds a little about how they see you?"

Black Pen sighed. "I appreciate you wanting to help me, but I'm far gone my dear… I'm not getting out of prison that easy."

"There's gotta be something!" Riza looked over to Sheryl. "Is there?"

Sheryl thought for a moment. "Well… if he did save the guy trapped in the book currently… it might change their mind about a few things… but we can't change what already happened, he's due to be in prison because of all the people he killed over the course of 10 years."

"Excuse me."

Sheryl looked over to Gabe, who seemed be a little unimpressed about something.

"I have to ask this… do you guys believe in fair trial? Cause it sounds like this guy didn't have one to start with."

"Um…" Sheryl was caught off guard and unsure what to say since she wasn't really sure what had really happened.

"I wasn't allowed one." Black Pen answered. "The book that ruined my career killed a lot of people and well… the public just saw me as a killer and so the Magic Observers just went with it… I didn't get a chance to defend myself… at all… and I wasn't given a chance to prove that had happened was an accident and I've ultimately doomed myself with what I've done in the past 10 years."

"... You sure you and the kid aren't some how related? Geeze… Though unlike him you actually went nuts… But aside from that, these Magic Observers have their part in what's going on right now, they should've given you a trial despite what the people said, and of course since they didn't, you went crazy because of what they did to you, so in turn, part of this is their fault too."

"Okay… how's that gonna help me?"

Gabe looked over to Sheryl. "Listen, if he can help get our colleague back, could you maybe talk to the Magic Observers in giving this guy a parole?"

"... Are you kidding me? He's murdered people ON PURPOSE, getting a parole would be a huge stretch for anyone like him."

"Ah, but what about the defense that he's changed? What would happen if they heard he actually SAVED someone? How shocked do you think they would be?"

"... Pretty darn shocked actually."

"Then try… and just so you know, this is guy telling the truth." Gabe gave a smirk. "I can tell when someone is lying, he isn't."

"Well… it's worth a try." Sheryl looked over to Black Pen. "Is there anything you can do for the guy in the book?"

"I can't pull him out as I stated… but I do know how to speed up the process to get him out quicker."

"Great, let's work from that then." Gabe said grinning.

"Let's work on it back at the shop, I don't want more attention from any other humans."

Black Pen looked down at Riza. "... Could… Could the girl come along?"

Gabe cocked an eyebrow. "What would you need her for?"

"One thing that can help speed up the process of the book's story is for it to be read to someone, particularly, someone who will listen."

"I can listen! I love stories!"

"I see… I'll have to come with you since she needs to be with someone who can contact her parents."

Riza folded her arms. "I can look after myself, I'm a big girl."

Gabe ruffled her hair. "Not as big as you think, and for the record, the last thing I want is someone receiving wrath from your mother."

"I'll come too." Tomoe chimed in. "I want to help Erhuard all I can."

Sheryl nodded.

Riza raised her hand. "Question, Mr. Black Pen."

"Yes?"

"Would having more than one person to read to help?"

"I believe so, the more the merrier."

Riza looked over to Gabe. "Is Vinnie here today?"

"Yeah, he's got a check up with me soon actually."

"Could he come?"

"Maybe… he'll have to be sworn to secrecy though."

"Vinnie is a good boy, he knows how to keep a secret and he would want to help Dr. Red Eyes too."

"True… I'll talk with his mother, just give me a bit of time to get it arranged."

"I'll accompany Riza to the book shop for you Dr. Cunningham, I don't have any operations today." Tomoe said smiling. "So you'll have all the time you'll need."

"Thanks, Tomoe."

"I'll come too." Miranda chimed. "I'll try and be useful."

"We'll take any help we can get." Sheryl said, rubbing the back of her neck. "We're gonna need it."

"Alright, I'll go get Vinnie."

Gabe walked off, leaving the group to start making their way out to the shop.

Riza took Black Pen's hand. "I'll make sure you don't try to run away, so, you're required to hold my hand."

Black Pen chuckled. "Alright, officer."

Riza giggled. "Just call me Officer Riza!"

Sheryl watched the two as they walked out of the hospital. She was surprised to see how kind Black Pen was acting towards Riza. She never really thought of him as being kind… all she ever saw in him was the mass murderer she had heard about in the news.

 _Maybe there is a lot more to him than I thought…_


	9. Challenge

The travel to the Grand Healer's temple was a long one. Mainly, it was long due the fact they had to wait til midnight before they could even dare head out. They were on edge the whole time and were finally able to relax when the temple came into view.

"There it is…" Maria said with a sigh of relief.

Chrys nodded, looking to Rosalia who had fallen asleep against him.

"Rosalia, we're here." he whispered, shaking her gently.

She stirred, looking up. "Oh…. good."

Once they were close enough, they dismounted, tying Monarch to a nearby tree before entering the temple.

Inside, it was dimly lit by a few candles. At the end of the room they could see someone meditating, with a blue fairy floating around them.

The fairy had taken notice of them and began flying around rapidly.

"Master! Master! Intruders!" it yelled.

The person held up their hand. "At ease, Angie, they're not intruders, they're guests"

The candles grew brighter as the person stood. The person had their back turned so they couldn't see their face. The only thing they could tell was that it was a man with fair skin and dark brown hair and just like everyone else, he had long pointed ears. Before turning around, he pulled up the hood on his robe, hiding part of his face.

"Welcome, travelers."

The three gave a bow.

"It's an honor to be in your presence, Grand Healer." Rosalia said.

He smiled. "It's good to see you again Rosalia, it's been quite some time."

"Indeed it has."

"What can I do for you?"

"Chrys here… needs help, he was cursed by the Masked One." she said, gesturing to the man in question. "He had his memories taken, I was able to save him from the sickness the Masked One gave him though."

The Grand Healer walked over to Chrys, examining him carefully. He brought a hand up to Chrys' head. There was a faint glow from his hand for a moment before he pulled it away.

"This is a strong curse, Rosalia, I fear I won't be able to do anything for this man, you know for fact the Masked One's magic is beyond my comprehension."

"So, there's no way at all?"

The Grand Healer lowered his head. "The only way this curse could be broken would be for the Masked One to be defeated, which we know isn't any time soon unless someone is able to complete the challenge we healers presented long ago."

Rosalia sighed. "I see…"

"I'm sorry you've come all this way for nothing… you may stay the night until you're ready to leave."

Grand Healer made his way back to his meditation spot, sitting down again.

Rosalia looked to Chrys. He had his eyes locked on the ground. She could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Chrys…" she whispered.

He didn't say anything. He kept his eyes locked to the ground before looking up at the Grand Healer.

 _I'll try anything at this point._

"What if I took the challenge?" he asked.

Maria and Rosalia looked at him shocked. "WHAT?!"

Grand Healer turned his head towards him. "You?"

"Yes, me, I'll take the challenge, I'll do anything if it means getting my memories back, I've got nothing to lose at this point."

The Grand Healer looked to his fairy, nodding, before standing up.

"It's been awhile since I've heard anyone say they wanted to take the challenge." he smiled… no… he smirked. He held out his hand as a sword appeared in it. "Let's see how sharp you are."

Maria and Rosalia moved out of the way as he jumped into the air, readying his sword to stab Chrys. Chrys gasped before jumping back, instinctively unsheathing the sword Rosalia had given him.

"What was that for?!" he demanded.

The Grand Healer stood tall in a ready position. "You said you wanted to take the challenge, it begins now, show me what you got."

Chrys hesitated before getting into a ready position himself. He didn't dare want to make the first move.

 _I know nothing about sword fighting… I'm so doomed._

After a moment, the Grand Healer came charging at him again, slashing at him. Chrys did his best to block, only to end up with few cuts on his arms.

"Agh!"

"Focus!" the Grand Healer hissed.

Chrys growled as he tried slashing back. The Grand Healer moved swiftly, dodging the blows.

"That it?"

 _Ugh… Come on!_

"You can do it Chrys!" Rosalia cheered.

Chrys tried again. His sword meeting with the Grand Healer's multiple times. The battle was becoming repetitious for Chrys. He would attack and not land a blow then the Grand Healer would slash back. Though… he found he was starting to find himself blocking more of the blows that the Grand Healer kept trying to deliver.

"Oh look, you learned to block, anything else?"

 _Okay… I've had it with his remarks, this ends now!_

Chrys focused, feeling an energy surge through his as he charged at the Grand Healer. A faint golden glow came from is hand that transferred onto his sword. With a swipe of his sword a wave of energy came from it, knocking the Grand Healer to the ground.

The Grand Healer dropped his sword, grunting a little. He tried getting back up but Chrys held the tip of his sword to his throat.

"There… happy…?" Chrys asked, panting.

The Grand Healer smiled. "Pleased, is the more suitable word."

Chrys lowered his sword, allowing the Grand Healer to stand.

"I never thought I'd see the day where I would be bested by someone in battle and I've never been more happy to be so."

Rosalia hurried over to Chrys, throwing her arms around him. "You did it!"

Chrys smiled a little, bringing an arm around her. "Yeah…"

Maria joined them, arms folded. "Huh… the moron is capable of something after all."

Chrys' ears flattened a little. _Maria, both capable of giving a compliment and an insult at the same time._

The Grand Healer cleared his throat. "Since Chrys has decided to go down this path, he must travel to the other healers and learn their trade. For now, he will remain here. He may have bested me in battle tonight, but I must be sure he is fully taught before I send him to anyone else."

Chrys nodded. "Understood."

"Good, now go rest, there are some beds down the hallway to the right you may sleep in."

The three nodded and started making their way towards the hallway.

"Rosalia." The Grand Healer called.

The girl turned around. "Yes?"

"A word, please?"

Rosalia nodded, walking over to him. "What is it?"

He gave a knowing look. "He has the other piece, doesn't he?"

Rosalia smiled. "Yes… reason I knew bringing him here wouldn't be in vain."

"Does Maria know?"

"No, the less people who know the better."

"Right… You have faith that this man can be the one to defeat the Masked One?"

"Positive… I promise you he will."

"Alright… I trust you Rosalia, you may go now."

"I will, but one question."

"Yes?"

"Is there any way to at least get part of his memories back?"

"Only time will tell my dear Rosalia… I'll work something out for him, I must speak with the other healers, I'll discuss it with them."

"Okay, thanks."

Rosalia scurried off to join the others.

The Grand Healer smiled.

"She sounds like she knows more than she lets on." Angie whispered.

The Grand Healer chuckled. "We've all known that for a long time Angie… and we trust her to tell us what we need to know… just like you trust me."

"Right… Shall we speak with the other healers?"

"Yes, come, we have plans to make."


	10. Give Him a Chance

"That… was… awesome!" Riza cheered!

Black Pen gave a chuckle. "Indeed… He's quite the fighter."

Riza nodded. "He never gives up! He's like a knight!" She giggled a little. "A real one now I guess."

The writer nodded, placing an arm around the child as she curled up a little against his side. "Yes… He's a good man… I can see why you look up to him."

She nodded. "He saved me… I was sick but he made me all better… He saved Vinnie too… A lot of people… And he's always nice…I don't think I've ever heard him yell at someone… Well...'Cept for when Lucas did something stupid."

Black Pen searched Erhuard's memories and cringed a bit finding memories associated with pranks, getting used as a shield for an angry paramedic, all by one rambunctious now thirteen year old. _Patience of a saint…_

The two were interrupted as a voice calling Riza's name was heard.

"Riza!"

The little girl squealed jumping up as a boy wearing a blue sweater and white jeans came into view. He had light brown hair and big brown eyes. "Vinnie!" She cheered running over and tackle hugging him.

"R-Riza!" Vincent laughed hugging his friend. Both children held on for a short time before Riza got up helping him up.

"Come on, this is Black Pen-" Riza started to introduce.

"Blue Eyed Mister!" Vincent cut in.

"Eh?" Black Pen blinked.

"Yeah! Blue Eyed Mister!"

Gabe chuckled leaning against the doorway. "The kid calls Erhuard, Red Eyed Mister, or Mister Red Eyes, like how Riza there calls him Dr. Red Eyes. It's their little nicknames for him."

"I see…"

Vincent nodded. "I'm Vincent, but everyone calls me Vinnie!"

Black Pen searched his memories, finding memories of the young boy falling into step behind the surgeon wanting to help, following him sometimes with a toy doctor's kit and being utterly over the moon when allowed to wear his idol's lab coat for a time. _Looks up to him as much as he does his own father…_ "It's nice to meet you Vincent…"

"Come on, he's telling us this way cool story about Dr. Red Eyes!"

"Okay!"

Black Pen smiled gently as both children made themselves comfortable, huddling close to get a good look at the book's pages.

Gabe looked around. _Now here's hopin' I won't have to knock that Magic Observer that's taking a nap out...They did give us a heads up that he may wake up._

"Whoa… That's what he looks like now?"

"Cool right?"

"Yeah!"

Black pen smiled gently. "Ready?"

"Ahuh!"

Tomoe giggled as she watched the man read to the children. She was glad to see things going better than they were earlier… but she still felt worried.

 _I really hope they can do something for this man here… if not…_

Miranda placed a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay, Tomoe, I promise."

"I really hope so Miranda… I'm worried for both Black Pen and Erhuard… I know Black Pen said he'll be able to get him out… but.. I… I can't help but worry."

"It's natural."

Tomoe and Miranda looked over to see Gabe had joined them. "He's our friend… and for you, the man you love, of course you're gonna worry."

"Right…"

"But, let's just have it in good faith that Sheryl and Stone Flame will be able talk the Magic Observers into giving this guy a chance."

Tomoe nodded. Gabe nodded back before looking over to Miranda. "By the way, been meaning to ask… How the heck did you know how to react to that book Tomoe found?"

Miranda giggled, glancing to the side. "That's mine and Tomoe's little secret."

"O-kay then… I'm gonna go check on the sleeping dude."

Soon as he was out of hearing range the two looked at each other.

"No way is he ready for Trolls." Tomoe said.

"Ever. I think what we have right now is enough, last thing we need is him knowing about Dream Trolls, albeit that dragon used one of our signature stares."

"Either way, he isn't ready for ya… or your sister."

"Yeah let's not delve into that right now, let's focus on the situation at hand, on the bright side since Erhuard will know about magic you'll be able to tell him about us."

"True…"

Miranda gave her a side hug.

"Just gotta be patient…"

"He gets a new sword?" Vincent asked, as Black Pen read on.

"Yes, the sword that was crafted by the healers specifically for the one who would be destined to take on the challenge and it's name was…"

* * *

"Resurgam." the Grand Healer said as he presented the sword to Chrys.

"It was the name of the kingdom that once stood long ago… this sword bears that name now and its meaning… to rise again."

Chrys took the sword, looking at it carefully.

"Wield this sword with strength, may it allow you to overcome the trials to come."

"Thank you…"

"And one last gift from me that you'll receive from each healer."

The Grand Healer raised his hand, placing it over Chrys' head. A faint glow came from his hand. Chrys gasped as he felt something surge through him. Memories flowed in… memories of people he knew… he could see their faces… remember their names… it didn't last long but he took everything he could before the Grand Healer pulled his hand away.

"That's all I can give you, the other healers will fill in the rest."

"Thank you…"

The Grand Healer nodded. "Now go."

Chrys sheathed his new sword before heading out. Outside, Rosalia and Maria were waiting patiently by Monarch, all mounted and ready to go.

"Really can't believe you're doing this." Maria remarked as Chrys climbed onto Monarch's back. "You know doing this thing could possibly get you murdered because of the traveling, right?"

"I'm aware, but like I said last night. I'm willing to do anything to remember who I am."

"Alright… just saying."

Rosalia gave Maria a bit of a glare.

"Your lack of faith isn't going to help anyone ya know."

"Hey! Hey! Don't need to be all sassy Rose geeze!"

Chrys shook his head, keeping his eyes focused on the path ahead as Monarch galloped along.

"So who are we meeting next?" he asked.

"Masters Cunningham and Tachibana. Defense and Archery." Maria answered looking ahead. "Grand Healer was just the tip of the iceberg. These two are just as hard as him if not possibly harder."

Chrys's ears lowered a bit as he sighed before shaking his head. "Then I'll just deal with it. You know, Maria, I'm not actually as stupid as you think I am."

Maria's ears flattened as she looked at him. "Oh great you too!"

Rosalia smirked. "You brought this on yourself Maria."

"I believe there's a saying… "Pick on someone your own size"?" Chrys remarked.

Maria let out a frustrated sigh, looking back to the road.

"Just ride Hero."

"Yes Mistress." He muttered.

* * *

"This is him."

Gabe was looking at Arthur who was passed out on a couch… snoring a bit too.

"... How did you knock this guy out again?" Gabe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sleep skittles." Sheryl answered. "Stone's personal favorite knock out tool."

"... I would ask if I could take some back with me to Resurgam for pranking purposes but… I don't wanna die just yet…" Gabe looked once more at Arthur impressed. "What'd he do just offer him a skittle and KO?"

"... Yeah. That's exactly what happened."

Stone Flame scurried onto Sheryl's shoulders.

"No one really says no to me when I offer skittles."

Sheryl chuckled, petting his head. "It's the cuteness factor."

"Yeah puppy dog eyes… They work." Gabe glanced over to Vincent and Riza who were on either side of Black Pen looking at the book. "Those two could write a book alone on techniques."

"Hm… that would be an interesting read." Sheryl hummed in thought, shaking her head. "But that's not our concern right now."

"Yeah, my question is what story are we gonna tell to this guy when he wakes up?" Gabe asked crossing his arms. "I mean let's face it… The truth isn't gonna help in this case. And you're talking to the brother of a lawyer."

Sheryl pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I really don't know… and I'm already in hot water as it is."

"... Well, I know one method but everyone here will have to agree on it… Lying!" Gabe said almost too cheerfully.

Stone Flame grinned. "I'm not against that! We do it a lot!"

"STONE!" Sheryl growled.

"What?! Might as well be honest here."

"... You do realize how oxymoronic that sounds right? Being honest about lying?"

"... Shut up!"

"Alright, let's not get into a fight now ladies you're both lovely." Gabe replied, shaking his head. "But it'll have to account for something… Get the stories straight. So that means seamless… Like: "If we slip up and he figures it out we're all in hot water."

"Yeah… but what do we tell him?" Sheryl looked over to Black Pen. "The criminal is right there holding the book Arthur wants… and now we're trying to spring him loose from being trapped again… We'd have to make a really decent case… He is saving that guy's life but… I don't know if that would be enough."

Gabe hummed in thought as he watched Black Pen and the children for a moment. "... Well… There's one story that might be convincing… That it was - and this pains me to say it - Erhuard's own fault he got in the book and switched. That he came in here and no one could really stop him from looking around lest the risk of him putting two and two together. Cracks open book, BOOM switched… And since this guy was never given a fair trial we can assume he's had time to think things through of his actions… He regrets it obviously… Even if he was responsible, the person whose body is in right now? He got out of a 250 year sentence. For murder. And before anyone asks, he was framed."

"Got ya.." Sheryl hummed in thought again before nodding. "Alright… it's a half truth."

"Still gonna get scolded." Stone Flame groaned.

"Better scolded than… worse.."

Stone Flame huddled closer to Sheryl, nuzzling her. "I don't wanna be taken away…"

Gabe's gaze softened. "We'll work this out. It'll be just fine… For all involved… But you two know if he is convinced… We'll need to figure out a convincing way to make him at least think the guy can work off what he's done…" He looked around. "... Like working around literature…" He hinted.

"House arrest… Huh… Well… maybe…" Sheryl looked to Stone. "Stone… wake him up."

Stone Flame grinned. "Wake up juice flavored skittle coming up!" He scampered off, returning not too long with a bright red skittle.

 _Did he say wake up juice…? Like… From Back to the Future?_ "... Do I wanna know what's in that thing?" He asked Sheryl in a whisper.

"Well… green olive juice, tabasco sauce, cayenne pepper, chili peppers, onion, and mustard seed. All condensed into one single skittle."

Gabe shuddered. "Oh gosh…"

"And before you ask… Yes… the people who invented it got inspiration from Back to the Future."

Stone Flame hopped on to the couch, dropping the skittle into Arthur's mouth before grabbing a bucket full of water.

"Alright… 3… 2… 1…"

"AAAAHH!"

Arthur jumped up, about to go running before Stone Flame jumped up, shoving the bucket in his face, knocking him over.

SPLASH!

Sheryl was trying really hard not to laugh, but some snickers got out.

"Pfft… Oh gosh…"

Gabe burst out laughing. "THAT was epic!"

The children and Black Pen looked up in surprise before the kids both burst out laughing. "H-His face is all red!" Vincent laughed pointing.

Riza was giggling too much to speak.

Black Pen blinked, looking to the two.

"... Wake up juice flavored skittle?"

"Yep, works like a charm."

Arthur sat up grumbling, getting the bucket off his head. He had a rather unimpressed look on his face as his eyes landed on Sheryl.

"Ms. Call… CONTROL YOUR DRAGON!"

"Hey, you took the skittle willingly… well least the first one…. second one was to wake you up."

His expression didn't falter.

"What's the big idea? Let me guess… slip up?"

Sheryl cringed. "For your information… Yes."

"What did you do this time?"

"I did nothing actually."

Stone Flame hopped onto her shoulder.

"A customer kind of picked up and read the book by mistake and well… he switched places with Black Pen."

Arthur was silent before his face went bright red again.

"WHAT?! YOU JUST LEFT IT OUT IN THE OPEN?! DO YOU REALIZE HOW DANGEROUS THE GUY IS?!"

Gabe was silent himself as he grabbed Arthur by the head and made him look to where Black Pen sat. "He doesn't seem that dangerous to me. Those kids have been with him for four hours now… Kids say hello."

"Hi!"

"Don't yell at Ms. Sheryl!"

"And he hasn't tried to harm them… So how about you let us talk before you go running your mouth eh?"

Arthur went quiet, taking a deep breath.

"Okay… What is going on here?"

"You tell me… Black Pen seems rather harmless unlike what reports have told me." Sheryl answered, crossing her arms. "He's even trying to help the guy that's trapped in the book."

Arthur got a dumb founded look on his face.

"... What?!"

"Trust me, we're just as surprised." Stone Flame commented. "We really sure this is the guy who was considered insane?"

"Y-Yes! Of course!"

"Cause to me…" Gabe started raising an eyebrow. "It looks like instead of giving someone a fair trial during an event that was apparently an accident - Yes we know - That it was easier to condemn him and trigger the insanity. Trauma works in strange ways y'know…"

"And let's keep one thing in mind for Magins… We lose the magic that we're born with, or are no longer allowed to use it… You're killing a part of them. For Black Pen… it was his writing. Taking that away was basically murdering him." Sheryl narrowed her eyes. "The person who Black Pen was before died the day you took that right away from him."

Arthur swallowed hard, before narrowing his own eyes. "That doesn't excuse what he did after. He has blood on his hands."

"Actually in a court of law…." Gabe narrowed his own. "He would've been able to plead temporary insanity so it would've been a different result unlike what actually happened. Your kind instead of giving the man a fair trial or finding out what really happened decided to murder his real self essentially… If anything… I would hold YOU responsible for those deaths. Heard of the term accessory to murder?" _Give him the stare…. It worked on BP…_

"Well this is awkward ain't it?" Sheryl asked.

"... He said our kind… Ms. Sheryl… Is he a human?"

"A smart one." Sheryl growled a little. "So are the little ones, they mean no harm. 'sides, this guy has sharp eyes so it was kind of only a matter of time."

"Exactly…" Gabe growled a bit. "And you know what… I think this would actually make a GREAT story for the local paper… But y'know that's a big secret… And since I'm not a Magin… I'm not obligated to keep silent… So here's a deal… You listen to our terms without snapping at us and this doesn't get out to the real world… And I have witnesses too…"

Arthur sighed. "Alright, alright… I'm listening."

Gabe smirked. "Thank you… Alright, so here's what's been going on as of late… He's actually trying here… He's trying to help out the man whose body he's using currently… Not just that, but he regrets what he's done… So I'm offering a deal… He gets his body back in exchange for him working off what happened rather than being trapped… Unless you want this to get out to the world and it will… I can guarantee it… I could even give a direct source… Arthur right?" Gabe shook his head. "But the big point of it being… Giving him a chance to redeem himself somehow… He'd be under house arrest here… Not in a book… Not in a cell…"

"And Stone and I will be his managers as it were." Sheryl said. "Before you say anything, we'll be on top of him, we're not gonna screw it up… Just… please…"

Arthur sighed. "... I'll speak with the higher ups… till I return… keep a close eye on him… and don't leave this store."

"Yes of course."

"Yeah we'll keep an eye on him."

As if to prove the adults points Riza and Vincent hugged onto Black Pen's arms.

Arthur scratched his head a little… seeming rather baffled by the sight.

"Huh…"

"We like Mr. Blue Eyes." Riza said, hugging the former writer a little tighter.

"He's nice!" Vincent added.

Black Pen smiled a little, holding them a little closer.

"Kids…"

Arthur shook his head, making his way out.

"I'll try to be as fast as possible."

"Take all the time in the world." Gabe called. "We'll just stay here, talk… Order pizza."

Arthur shook his head walking out.

"Pizza?" Vincent asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Sheryl chuckled. "On me and Stone."

"Yay!" Riza squealed. "Free pizza is awesome!" She and Vincent shared a high five.

"Free food… It's always relevant."

"I'll order some up." Sheryl headed over to a phone as Stone Flame joined the others on the couch.

"So everything worked out?" Tomoe asked, looking up from the book she was reading, Miranda doing the same.

"Yep." Gabe grinned leaning on a shelf. "Well, for the most part gotta hear from the higher ups but… I think this guy's got himself a chance… Plus, helps that I pulled the blackmail card…Funny how people are willing to listen when their stuff is hung out a window as it were."

"No surprise." Miranda shrugged.

Black Pen let out a sigh of relief.

"Just glad I don't have to run…"

Riza gave him a smile. "No more running… We got your back. And he's gotta go through me and Vinnie if he wants to try to take ya. Right Vinnie?"

"No sacrifice, no victory!" He agreed, quoting his big brother when he was on a video game marathon.

Black Pen smiled, looking back down at the book in his hands.

"Shall we continue?"

"Yes!" Riza chirped. "He's gonna meet the next two masters right?"

"Yes, Master Cunningham and Master Tachibana."

"Cool!"


	11. Underlying Factor

It was dark in the Temple of Defense and Archery. A man sat in the middle, smoking a pipe, keeping relaxed. It was quiet… his ears twitched when he heard the sound he was looking for. The sound of something whistling through the air.

He grinned, standing up quickly, drawing his sword. He moved to the side, swinging in the air, cutting an arrow in half.

"Getting rusty, Tomoe." he snickered as the room became illuminated, a young woman revealing herself.

"You have sharp ears Master Cunningham, this is nothing new."

"I suppose… you're usually more quiet."

"Master Cunningham."

Both looked to see a fairy flying up to them.

"Yes RONI?" Master Cunningham asked.

"We have guests"

The fairy turned around Chrys, Rosalia and Maria came into the room.

"Indeed we do." Master Cunningham crossed his arms, smirking a little as he looked at Maria. "Hey Sprite."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Good to see you too Gabe."

"Hey, no need to roll your eyes at me, all in good fun… Shorty."

"Greetings." Rosalia came forward, bowing. "We've come here on account of your challenge, Masters."

Master Tachibana's eyes got wide. "A challenger… has finally come? Someone bested the Grand Healer?"

Chrys stepped forward, bowing his head. "It was I. I've come to challenge you…"

Master Cunningham noted the sword on his back.

"I see… Hm… You want to go first Tomoe or should I?"

"You first… better to get the harder part over with before traveling down my training path."

Rosalia and Maria gave a nod to Chrys before running off the sides of the room.

… _Is he gonna just attack me like Grand Healer did?_

Chrys drew out his sword, getting in a defensive stance.

Master Cunningham chuckled.

"Not like that kid, I don't leave myself out in the open." He stepped back as the room got darker. Chrys took note that RONI was putting out the candles that lit the place. "I fight in the shadows."

Chrys narrowed his eyes. "No matter. I'll still find you." He vowed as the last candle went out. He looked around trying to get his eyes adjusted to the darkness. _Don't let him get you..._

It was dead silent in the room… and before he could react he felt something meet with his sword making a loud clank as he brought it up in a defensive position.

"Okay, so your reflexes are alright." Master Cunningham said. "But what about your senses?"

Chrys growled, looking around blindly.

"Sight ain't gonna help you. It's pitch black."

"That doesn't mean anything to me…" _Think… Think…_ Chrys thought before closing his eyes listening… Waiting… _Breathing… Listen for his breathing…._

It was still quiet… nothing to be heard… then he could hear near quiet sounds. Feet sliding across stone. Chrys was surprised he could hear it at all. It was getting closer. He whirled around, his sword meeting with another sword.

CLANK!

"Heh… Now we're talking." Master Cunningham chuckled.

Chrys found himself smirking. "Can't hide from me forever." He pushed back against the other sword. "Now let's finish this."

"As you wish." Master Cunningham waved his sword back, throwing Chrys off balance. He moved behind, going to strike, only to have his sword meet with Chrys'. "Fast one, aren't you?"

"I don't make mistakes twice." He responded, spinning around as he tried to knock Master Cunningham off his feet.

Master Cunningham fell back a little, but quickly regained his balance. Drawing out his shield before Chrys' blade could strike him.

"Good."

Chrys fell silent as he made his way around Master Cunningham, trying to silence his breathing as to avoid detection. _One strike to the back of the head and he'll be out cold… Just have to avoid getting knocked out myself._ He thought as he charged for the attack.

Master Cunningham didn't hear him coming till the last minute. He tried turning around to block, but his sword was knocked out of his hand and he was brought into a choke hold with Chrys' blade at his throat. Master Cunningham held very still, daring not to move. His eyes were drawn to Chrys' hand. He could a see a set of three triangles glowing on the back on it, one of them brighter than the other.

 _He has one of the pieces… No wonder…_

"... I surrender."

Chrys kept still for a moment before he moved his sword away slipping it back into the sheeth. "Thank you."

The candles were re-lit as the young man gave a bow before the master. "You fought fairly… Thank you."

Master Cunningham bowed in return. "And you're fast a leaner… something you'll need."

Rosalia came out from her hiding spot. "Master Cunningham… He lost his memories to the Masked One… Do you think you could…?"

He nodded. "Of course." He approached Chrys, placing a hand on his head. "I can give some of them back… or least what my magic will allow."

Memories came in again. He saw faces of young children looking to him with thankful looks in their eyes.

"Thank you so much Doctor! I feel so much better!"

"It doesn't hurt anymore… Thank you."

"You did good… Doctor."

Master Cunningham pulled his hand back. "That's all I can do… Master Tachibana will do what she can once she trains with you."

Chrys gave a nod giving him a grateful look. "I still appreciate it… These memories are important to me… I just want them back one way or another.."

"Of course…" Master Cunningham looked behind Chrys. "Master Tachibana… you're up."

Master Tachibana stepped forward, two bows in her hands. "Of course."

Master Cunningham nodded. "Take all the time you need… The Masked One isn't going anywhere. Probably sitting on his throne or terrorizing someone who went out alone into the woods."

The three travelers cringed, Chrys lowering his head. "Yeah, how do you think he got to where he's at now?" Maria asked, giving Master Cunningham a look.

Master Cunningham winced. "Sorry, just pointing out fact."

Master Tachibana placed a hand on Chrys' shoulder. "He can be blunt sometimes… but he is right. We do have time."

Chrys looked up. "Right…" He narrowed his eyes in determination. "I want to learn. I want to stop him from doing this to anyone else."

"Then we'll do just that."

* * *

Black Pen decided to stop reading for a bit. Riza and Vincent needed food and were grateful when pizza finally arrived. He flipped through the pages of the book, amazed at how far Erhuard had made it through.

 _No victim in the past has ever gotten this far… Which baffles me. I'm grateful he's alive… but… something else is at work here… My books were designed to kill… Why is it different?_

He pinched the bridge of his nose… Then something came back to him.

 _I don't remember there being this young girl character… The hero was supposed to be alone… They weren't supposed to have guides… The story changed… But that's impossible, someone would have had to have rewritten part of the story for that to happen._

Black Pen sighed.

"I don't get it… What could've changed it?"

"What could've changed what?" Riza asked, looking up from her pizza, curiosity in her eyes.

"My books were designed to be sure readers died… yet here… the man has survived… The story was changed… but I don't know who changed it. It certainly wasn't me."

Riza hummed in thought. It was odd… But one thing came to her mind as she remembered something.

"... Maybe he had an angel…"

Black Pen was silent… pondering before nodding his head a little.

"Well… Angels do exist… so I wouldn't be surprised if one did."

"An angel helped me once before… I think Dr. Red Eyes deserves a guardian angel too…" Riza smiled a little. "Whoever it is… Least they're keeping him safe…"

"My brother sees stuff… He and my mom are always talkin' to dead people… So it's possible." Vincent chimed in. "Says it's cause they have special eyes and ears… Or in mom's case, a special phone."

"Corpse Whisperers… I see…" Black Pen opened the book to a page with a picture of Rosalia on it. "Hm…" He looked to Gabe and Tomoe who were enjoying their own shares of food. "Did this man know anyone who looked like this girl?" He asked, holding up the book for them to see.

Gabe frowned as Tomoe let out a gasp. "Yeah… He did…" Gabe murmured.

"... His younger sister…" Tomoe lowered her head a bit. "She died several years ago…"

"I see…" Black Pen looked at the picture. "The book reads memories, reason you two appeared in the story. The book will take faces and put them into characters they find suitable based on memories… But this girl… I did not intend for role like hers to be in the story… Makes me wonder…" Black Pen looked up. "If maybe something did change because of something from beyond the grave."

 _Oh boy, the things I've seen regarding THAT…_ Gabe thought with a slight cringe. "If you had seen the fiascos we've had at the hospital regarding the dead coming back… Yeah.. I wouldn't be surprised to be honest… He loved his sister so much… He was devastated when he found out about her death."

"It still haunts him…" Tomoe sighed. "He still wishes he could've done something to save her…"

Black Pen closed his eyes, nodding.

 _And maybe this time… he will._

* * *

Rosalia watched Chrys and Master Tachibana practice, keeping quiet. She frowned a little, looking at the young man.

 _Life has already been so hard on him… Why did this have to happen to him too?_

"Got a lot on your mind?"

Rosalia looked to the side, seeing Master Cunningham sitting himself beside her.

"Yeah… I'm worried…"

"You know a lot more than you let on…. I can see it your eyes… He's not from around here… is he?"

"More or less…"

"... And neither are you… In truth… You shouldn't even be alive."

Rosalia closed her eyes. "Pray tell how you figured that one out."

"The Healers aren't ignorant little miss…" His voice took on a serious tone. "I saw your body… Cold and dead… Yet you're here…"

"I had to be…" Rosalia looked to Chrys. "For his sake I had to be here…"

Master Cunningham nodded to himself. "You want to protect him…. For what purpose kid? He's a stranger to you…. And I know for a fact you were an only child… He's no prince… He's no one to you… So why?"

Rosalia lowered her head. "He may be no prince… But I do know him… More than anyone else does… and I swear with all my heart… I'm not gonna let him die."

He frowned bringing an arm around her trying to comfort her. "He won't die… Not like this… He has one of the pieces… He can't lose… Not after all he's been through…"

THUD!

They looked to see Chrys hit a bull's eye on the target a confident look in his eyes and a proud look in Master Tachibana's.

"He's strong… he'll make it." Rosalia huddled up to Master Cunningham a little. "I just want him safe…"

Master Cunningham stroked her back. "He'll be just fine missy… He's gaining the confidence he needs… And he's got skill with his blade… Once he's mastered the last few techniques he needs he'll be ready."

Rosalia nodded. "Right…"

Master Tachibana and Chrys bowed to each other.

"Very well done, I'm impressed." She smiled softly. "You sure you weren't an archer in another life?"

Chrys chuckled, smiling sheepishly. "Perhaps I was and I just don't remember yet… But I also have had an amazing teacher."

Master Tachibana gave a modest look. "I do all I can… speaking of."

She placed his hand over his head.

"Let me give you some of those memories back."

He closed his eyes as they began to form. He could see a woman with dark eyes smiling down at him.

"How's my little boy?"

She was laughing as another memory came back. "Oh look at you, how many books have you read now? You're turning into such a little prodigy. I'm so proud!"

"I wish you were my little boy."

The memories ended. Master Tachibana had a concerned look in her eyes.

"You look sad…"

He frowned lowering his gaze. "She loved me… So much… Never gave up on me… Encouraged me… Like a mother…"

Master Tachibana tipped his chin up.

"Someone you loved… I'm sorry Chrys."

He had some pain in his eyes as he tried to look strong… But it faltered as his gaze shifted once more. "I… It's okay… It's okay… She… She wouldn't want me sitting here feeling sorry for myself.."

"I'm sure she's proud to see how far you've come… Just hang in there…"

"Master Tachibana! Master Cunningham!"

All looked to see RONI flying in, seeming to be in a panic.

Master Cunningham jumped up. "What's going on RONI?"

"Fire…. in Master Freebird and Master Kimishima's village. I just got word from Alyssa… It's bad… Really bad. The Masked One has his Serpents all over the place."

He growled narrowing his eyes. "No…"

Chrys frowned before looking to his weapons. "... How far is the village?"

"Not too far from here." Tomoe answered. "I know what you're thinking… and we're going with you."

"He'll be expecting all of us…" Chrys tried to argue. "He thinks he killed me… He won't be expecting me… What if this is a trap to kill four healers at once?"

Master Tachibana got a grim look. "... What says you Master Cunningham?"

He sighed running a hand through his hair. "The boy has a point… But then… We'd be leaving them all to die… Regardless of our positions here… It would be just as bad as killing them ourselves…"

"Then we're all going." Rosalia chimed in. "The village will need all the help they can get."

Master Tachibana nodded, before looking to Chrys.

"It's settled then… We're going with you."

Chrys narrowed his eyes. "Then let's not waste anymore time talking. Let's begin."


	12. Mark

"Huh… would've thought he would've gotten to train with the last of the Healers." Sheryl said, leaning against a post. "That something you didn't expect?"

"Yes… just like everything else." Black Pen replied. "Let's remember I never intended for this to be a complete story… I just took some elements from a popular game and just went from there."

"Geeze…" Gabe cringed. "It sounds like he's running into a blood bath…"

Vincent tugged on Black Pen's sleeve with a whimper. "Is my momma gonna die in that book? Her last name's Kimishima…"

"I don't know… we'll see…"

"I hope Erhuard will be alright…" Tomoe fumbled with her fingers a little. "I know he's doing okay so far… but…"

Miranda placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't help but worry… That's normal."

She gave the other woman a grateful look. "I just want him to be safe… I want him here with me… I wish… I wish it was really me there fighting with him…"

"In a sense you are my dear." Black Pen answered… blushing a little realizing the last part of his sentence. "Ehehe… sorry… I…"

Miranda giggled. "Hehe, Erhuard still has some of himself in there."

"The heart wants what the heart wants." Gabe smirked noting how Tomoe blushed a little.

"I-I suppose so…"

Black Pen cleared his throat.

"A-Anyways… Any word from Arthur?"

Sheryl shook her head. "You know the Magic Observers… they can be a bit testy when it comes to matters like this."

"Geeze… I have half a mind to sick my sister on 'em. She's not all bark either. Pitbull can bite." Gabe sighed, a bit annoyed. "No trial in the first place, oh she'd have a field day with 'em. Make 'em all look like idiots…"

"Dr. Cunningham…" Tomoe gave him a look. "These things take time… And patience will be key here…. Even if I will admit.. I'm frustrated too…"

"All we can do is wait…" Black Pen looked down at the book. "And get him out before they come."

"... What'll happen if he's not out by that time?"

"Depending on their choice about me." Black Pen gave a serious look. "They might throw me back in jail with this body."

All eyes went wide. "No…" Tomoe brought a hand to her mouth. "No they can't!"

"They can… and they will unless they decide otherwise. They want justice."

"Justice for something they helped trigger…" Gabe growled. "A cover up… Classic… Just like…." He trailed off. "... Just like what they did to him eight years ago…"

Black Pen lowered his head.

"It's funny how much I have in common with this man…"

"It's sad too… While you did actually do some terrible things… All this guy wanted was to heal… And instead they took a survivor of a tragedy and made him into what they wanted… Fabulous… The courts can be just as corrupt in the magic realm as they can in the real world…" Gabe shook his head. "Unbelievable…"

"In truth." Shery chimed in. "The only real things that set us apart from humans… is that we have magic and have mythical creatures… Other than that, we're no different."

"Yeah… Still make the same mistakes us normals do… And in this case… These two are royally screwed unless we either stall… Or get him the heck outta there in record time…"

"Then let's continue the story." Shery looked to Black Pen. "Lead the way."

Black Pen nodded, opening the book where the story was.

"They soon arrived… and found the village nearly engulfed in flames…"

* * *

"Get villagers to the temple!" Master Kimishima shouted. "Quickly!"

The Healers were running around, guiding villagers to the temples with some help from Maria and Rosalia. Chrys was doing the same… though he had something else in mind.

 _He has to be here too… He just has to be._

"ACK! LET GO OF ME!"

Chrys' head snapped towards the sound, his eyes widening. The Masked One was standing among the flames, holding a young woman by her neck, nearly choking her.

"I can't let all of you live." he hissed. "After all… Hehehe… you're all nothing… I'll soon claim all your lives… even if I to kill you all one by one…"

Chrys snarled drawing his blade. _Not. Again._ He charged. "LET GO OF HER!"

The Masked One looked to him, shock in his eyes.

"You're supposed to be dead!" He threw the woman aside, drawing up a shield as Chrys' sword met with it.

Chrys snarled as he kept pushing against it. "Then you messed up. It's a shocking thing isn't it? Failure looking you in the face."

The Masked One growled. "SHUT UP!"

He lashed out, throwing Chrys back a bit, summoning flames around him.

"You may be skilled with your sword but that won't be enough against my magic!"

Chrys narrowed his eyes. "You're brutal… You summon things that cause death… I don't have to kill you…. I just have to stop you…" He instead of trying to charge him drew his bow and fired several arrows instead.

The Masked One dodged them with ease, setting some of them on fire.

"That all you got?"

He smirked. "Perhaps… Perhaps not… But you won't know unless you actually fight me. What are you so afraid of?" He asked locking eyes with him. "You stand there setting things on fire, only killing when you can grab someone or if they cross your path… What are you hiding from? What's settling your fear so deep?"

The Masked One growled.

"Are you trying to say I'm afraid of you?"

"No. I'm trying to…" _What am I doing…? … I was a doctor… It was my job to find a way to heal.._ "... I'm trying to diagnose you."

The Masked One was silent as he looked at Chrys rather… perplexed. It quickly faded, a growl escaping his mouth.

"Diagnose me? Pheh… I'm not sick and weak."

"I never said you were… But your mind is…"

The Masked One's pupils became slitted.

"SILENCE!"

He threw a huge ball of flames as Chrys. Chrys braced himself, bringing his shield up. He thought for sure he would've been burned… but yet no flame touched him. He opened his eyes, finding a barrier of red ice had formed around him.

The Masked One stumbled back.

"What the?!"

Chrys looked at the barrier surprised before looking at his hands finding they were glowing softly. He looked up and smirked. "Looks like you underestimated me… Nothing's what it seems here… Not in this world…"

The Masked One snarled, summoning more fire, when something caught his attention. He saw others were watching now. Villagers… some of the Healers… but the one that caught his attention… was Rosalia.

"You… You're supposed to be dead!" he shouted, pointing at her.

Rosalia's eyes narrowed. "Surprise."

Chrys' eyes widened. "Dead…!?" He looked to Rosalia. _What does he…? No… She can't be… She…._

Rosalia came forward, standing beside Chrys.

"Finally found what you were looking for." She held up her right hand, showing a glowing gold triangle mark similar to Chrys'. "Guess you over looked it all."

The Masked One's eyes were wide.

"... I won't make the same mistake twice!" he roared, charging at her, picking her up by the collar of her dress. "YOU DIE NOW!"

Chrys snarled charging as he grabbed the Masked One by his hair yanking hard causing his head to snap back. "Let her go RIGHT NOW!"

The Masked One dropped Rosalia to the ground. He snarled at Chrys, pulling out a knife. "I should've ended your life immediately!" He went to stab him, only to be pulled back by Rosalia. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Chrys grabbed his sword eyes narrowed. "Rosalia get out of the way. This is my fight! You can't get hurt!"

"I'm not leaving you alone!" She looked at Chrys with a serious look in her eyes… sadness in them. "Not again…"

He frowned. He couldn't shake a feeling of dread that was growing. He knew something wasn't right… He didn't want to believe anything could happen to her. _I have to protect her… She's been here for me all this time but… What does she mean by again?_ "Rose… I'll be okay… Please… Worry about yourself… It'd kill me if you died…" He pleaded.

The Masked One threw her to the ground, pinning her.

"Big mistake… princess." He raised his knife, bringing it down.

SHINK!

"NO!"

Rosalia went limp, her head falling to the side. The Masked One grinned in victory, drawing out his knife.

"There… how it should be."

Everything around them seemed to fade to black… the others were disappearing. It was just the three of them now. The Masked One looked around, a perplexed look in his eyes.

"What..?"

"Surprised?"

The Masked One looked down to see Rosalia smirking at him… Looking very different than she had before. Her hair was completely white and she was in a set of armor, one of her eyes a shining green. "You can't kill death…"

"What… ARE YOU?!"

"Something that is not from this story… reason I showed up in the first place." She kicked up, knocking the Masked One off her, sending him skidding across the black floor. "Like I said… I'm not leaving him… and the story knows it."

Chrys hurried to her side keeping his sword aimed at The Masked One. "Rosalia… I want answers… But those answers can wait til he's finished… I'm not letting you fight alone."

"I know… this is our fight… we both have our inner demons… the book knew that too…" She looked at the Masked One, sadness in her eyes. "I admit… I had a hard time forgiving him for what he did…"

The Masked One was trying to get up. He was on his knees… trembling. Rosalia walked over to him, kneeling beside him, removing the mask.

"But then I remembered… that it wasn't really him who did the deeds."

Chrys' eyes widened as he saw the man's face… Feeling pain as he dropped the sword gripping his head. "AUGH!" There was images… Voices… All of it rushing back…

" _Your mommy and daddy are in heaven now… I will be your family now…"_

" _Big brother, big brother! Please read to me? Please?"_

He looked up sadness in his eyes. "... He was sick… He couldn't control himself… Professor Sartre…"

"Father…" Rosalia tipped the Masked One's chin up. "You remembered… This isn't the one we know… but the book picked that up… Does it still haunt you?"

"I…." Chrys… Erhuard, frowned, giving a nod. "At times yes… No use hiding it here… But it was the disease… Not the man who raised us."

Rosalia nodded to Erhuard before looking the Masked One again.

"Masked One… Albert… It is not you we blame for what has happened in this story… You seeked power… but that was because you were driven mad by something of your control… this story was not supposed to be like this… None of this was… It all happened because of one key thing… Insanity is what drove this all to happen…. misjudgement… go in peace now… and suffer no more."

Albert smiled softly, holding Rosalia's hand.

"Thank you…"

He closed his eyes, a white glow enveloping him as he disappeared. Rosalia stood up, looking over to Erhuard.

She smiled softly.

"... It's over… brother."

Erhuard pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. "I… I'm glad it's over but… Rosalia… Does this mean I have to lose you again…? Little sister…?" His voice cracked as he spoke lowering his head a bit.

Rosalia hugged him tightly.

"Shhh… No… You don't have to… Not again. I told you I would be here… and the story didn't create me." She closed her eyes. "I came into rescue you… my dear brother."

He smiled warmly stroking her hair. "Always at my side… My dear sweet little sister… I've missed you…"

"I've missed you too… so much…" Rosalia cuddled close to him. "I'll get you home…"

"I think you'll need some help."

Both looked to see a dragon standing before them. He was bipedal and had black and yellow for his colors. He smiled gently at the two.

Rosalia's eyes were wide. "Magin…"

Erhuard's eyes widened before he threw his head back closing them. "I've officially seen EVERYTHING!"

Magin chuckled.

"Well, considering the fact that you've been immersed in the unseen life it is indeed true. Your sister is very brave… and so are you. You adapted quickly, I'm impressed. Seems you took well to this story."

Erhuard opened his eyes nodding. "I just… Did what felt right… I listened to my instincts… And…" He hugged Rosalia smiling. "I had someone to help me out… We were a team…"

"You've both done well… Now… Let's get you both home." He opened his wings, a golden glow coming out from them that came about the siblings.

Rosalia kept close to Erhuard.

"Ready?"

"I think I'm ready to read stories… I'm done living them… Let's go home."

* * *

Everyone in the book shop was blinded as a bright glow came out of the book. Black Pen fell to the floor as his spirit was taken out of Erhuard's body, Erhuard's taking its rightful place. The glow soon faded, Magin standing on top of the book, holding a glowing blue orb in his wings.

Sheryl's jaw dropped.

"Ah… Ah… Ah… Ma…. Magin…"

Stone Flame bowed down in respect.

"The mighty dragon of magic!"

Magin chuckled. "Please, no need for that."

Tomoe bowed her head in respect as well.

"Can't be helped."

Gabe nodded doing the same. "Yeah… Thank you…"

The children looked at Magin surprise and wonder in their eyes. They were utterly speechless.

Magin patted their heads before looking at the sphere in his hands.

"I got word that there had been a mishap when it came to the Magic Observers. Since they're so stubborn to decide to fix it, I decided to do it myself because they're acting like blooming idiots. Needless to say… I'm glad that young man did stand up for this soul."

"You talked to them?" Sheryl asked. "Arthur kept his word?"

Magin nodded. "I saw it all. As I said… their indecisiveness was not pleasing… so… it was time for divine intervention." He looked to the sphere. "Black Pen… you have a chance again… use it wisely."

Magin outstretched one of his wings, a body appearing on the couch. It was a young man with fair skin and reddish brown hair. Magin placed the sphere over it. It quickly sunk in and within seconds the man let out a gasp, opening his eyes, revealing they were the same icy blue they had seen earlier on Erhuard.

"Incredible…" Gabe murmured.

Riza squealed hugging the man. "Mr. Blue Eyes!"

The man… Black Pen, smiled, bringing Riza into his arms. "I'm… I'm me again…"

Magin nodded. "As it should be… and that is all I am here to do… and Black Pen." He gestured over to Erhuard. "Be sure to assist him… he's… got some adjusting to do. Your book left a mark on him." Magin disappeared without another word.

"Noted." Black Pen whispered looking to Erhuard. "This should be interesting."

Tomoe hurried over to Erhuard, kneeling beside him.

"Erhuard?" She stroked his hair softly. "Can you hear me?"

He stirred a bit before his eyes slowly opened revealing the deep red he was known for. "T-Tomoe…?" He murmured. "That you…?"

She nodded, helping him sit up. "Right here…"

Erhuard sighed in relief laying his head on her shoulder. "Thank goodness… I… I thought I wasn't going to get out… At least not at first… It was so real…"

"I know…" She stroked his back. "I know… but it's over now…"

"I'm… sorry for the trouble I caused." Black Pen was standing before them, Riza in his arms. "I'll make it up to as best as I can… I got my own sentence to work off…"

Erhuard nodded. "I forgive you… We're all fine… So there's nothing to be angry over… I hate holding grudges…"

Riza hugged Black Pen. "I'll help… If I can…"

"Hey BP." Gabe chimed in. "What did that dragon mean by… the book left a mark on him? He isn't sick is he?"

"Erm… not exactly." Black Pen answered. "He was around in Magin based area for quite a long time… and by the end of the story…" Black Pen brought out his quill, writing something down.

Before Erhuard could react, he found himself holding up his hand, a red glow emitting from it.

"He was using magic that I didn't intend for him to have..."

Everyone's eyes widened. "I… I still have it!?" Erhuard exclaimed in surprise.

"... Cool!" Both Vincent and Riza cheered.

"Like Black Pen said, he didn't intend for you to have it, the book gave you a reward… Plus Magin might've had something to do with it."

All looked to see Rosalia leaning against a doorway. She was dressed in a more casual set of clothes now, her hair back to pale blond and both her eyes pink.

"Either way, you're stuck with it."

Erhuard gasped as he jumped up. "Rosalia!" He hurried to her, pulling her into an embrace. "You're here…!"

Rosalia smiled, hugging him back. "Told you I would be…"

Stone Flame looked her over, noting a watch on her wrist.

"I know that watch! That's Ghost Guardian work! She's a Ghost Guardian!"

"Ah, that explains it." Sheryl snapped her fingers. "An angel DID come to save him."

"Heh… what do ya know…" Gabe chuckled, looking at the two siblings as they embraced each other.

Tomoe smiled softly at the sight. "He has his sister back… I'm so glad for him…"

Rosalia rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'll help you adjust too… just know I'm not going anywhere… I'm here…"

Erhuard kissed her head keeping her close. "I know you will… Thank you Sister…"

"Anytime… Brother…"

Black Pen picked up the book on the floor, offering it to them.

"Has the whole story… I think you deserve to hang on to it."

Rosalia smiled, taking the book into her hands. "To think this all happened because some stranger decided to knab it."

"I honestly don't know who they were." Black Pen rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't plan to make an escape… it just kind of happened."

"Everything happens for a reason." Erhuard shrugged. "I didn't think I'd ever get out of prison but… It happened… Maybe fate was giving you another chance…"

"Maybe so…" Black Pen smiled. "Guess we both got new lives ahead of us… in one form or another."

Erhuard nodded offering him a hand. "Indeed… Who knows… We might even be friends in the future."

Black Pen chuckled, shaking his hand.

"Who knows indeed."


	13. Fate

"I'm guessing there's a lot more to know, isn't there?"

Erhuard and Rosalia decided to go for a walk together alone, the others staying at the shop.

"Yeah… you're part of the unseen world now so… you'll notice more things. It's what happened to me when I became a Ghost Guardian."Rosalia lowered her head a little. "Sorry I took so long to tell you… I just… never felt ready... then you got yourself roped into magic matters."

He brought an arm around her shoulders. "If it means I can have part of my family back…" He smirked a bit ruffling her hair. "Then it's worth it."

Rosalia giggled. "That's the spirit… You'll get a handle on your magic quickly too. You're a fast learner after all. What happened in the book proved that again."

"I hope so… I have a good feeling about this…" Erhuard looked at his free hand, focusing as the glow appeared faintly. "Magic powers… Who needs a Healing Touch when you have this?"

"I agree… Oh, I have so much to tell you about. I've learned so much about other beings…"

"I look forward to hearing about them… I want to hear everything… Absolutely EVERYTHING."

"I can do that then." She leaned against him. "I'll admit… I still wonder who that stranger was…"

Erhuard hummed in thought as he kept his sister close. "I wonder that myself… I suppose we may never find out… Or we might… Who knows?"

"Agreed… yet I do believe maybe fate was at work… But I still wonder…"

"Wondering is fine… I'm just glad I can have this new chapter of my life… Considering I almost didn't have a life at all… And… Rosalia… One question… If I may?"

"I'm all ears."

"... How much do you know about the kind of jewelry women like…?"

Rosalia blinked before it clicked.

"I'll gladly assist in helping you find a ring for that lovely lady friend of yours."

Erhuard smiled. "Thank you… But that can come another day…. Another story…

"For now… let the mind rest. We can pick up the pen tomorrow."

"What a story we'll weave…"

 _And another page to turn..._

 **The End**


End file.
